Fighting For Love And With Constant Hope (New Version)
by Tigercry
Summary: "Holly, we have a visual." Thirty years ago, a maniac was banished from our country and since then we have been fighting in a war to keep out the country from being destroyed more than it already was; but maybe our generation will finally end the war, after all, we've been the most affected, growing up in this terrible war. (Cinderblaze, Briarfeather, Hollyleaves)
1. Allegiances

(Warriors Name)Human name(age)- description, name preference, age, rank, and position

Rank- importance to the Light in Darkness group

0- traitor

1\. new member

2\. apprentice

3\. novice apprentice

4\. Expert apprentice

5\. Cadet

6\. Novice cadet

7\. Trainee

8\. Probational warrior

9\. Warrior/ Transfer from Different Division

10\. Expert warrior/explosives expert

11\. Assistant Medic/ recon expert

12\. Commander/ probability expert

13\. Top warrior

14\. Subdivision leader

15\. Medic/ Apprentice and cadet trainer

16\. Morale and Motivation expert/ strategist

17\. Head medic for division/ co-leader

18\. Division leader/ spy

Division medic/source of group's income

20\. Star Division leader

Each subdivision has about fifty warriors, five commanders, and sixty cadets, each division consists of at least two subdivisions there are a lot of people in the divisions, even if they aren't all named. These characters are ones that will and do appear in the story, these are the main characters and the auxiliary characters, the extras are extras, so they don't have specially designed names and everything.

Thunder Division

(Firestar) Firen Fredrik Franchise- Firen's age is classified, but he has a rank of eighteen, with gray speckled bright ginger hair and emerald green eyes like his granddaughter. He is the leader of the Thunder Division and the founder of the group. He is intelligent and stubborn, a good mix when you're trying to defend your country from a psychopath.

(Brambleclaw) Brad Bogart Bramble- like his leader and most of the other main Thunder Division associates his age is classified, he has a rank of seventeen and has gray speckled dark brown hair and amber eyes that he passed down to his son. He is the co-leader of the Thunder Division. Brad is hot headed and experienced, something that sometimes goes to his head.

(Greystripe) Gunner Guido Grayas- his age is classified, but he is older than thirty with his gray and light blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has a rank of sixteen and is the head strategist for the Thunder Divison, he used to be the co-leader before he disappeared for a few months when his youngest daughter was born and had been assumed dead. Gunner is a full-hearted prankster, he loves mischief and does a lot of things to cause mischief, although his favorite person to prank is his youngest daughter because she never gets mad at him.

(Brackenfur) Bracken Basilius Lawson- his age is also classified, and his rank is nineteen. He has black streaked light brown hair and green eyes, a trait he passed down to one of his daughters. He is ranked so high because he is the group's source of income and is the reason it even exists. Bracken's main focus is his family, meaning he loves them all to death, but he's a little awkward around his youngest daughter, not quite sure what to do or say around her.

(Squirrelflight) Skylar Serafine Bramble- Skylar's age is also classified and her rank is fifteen. She has wavy ginger hair and emerald green eyes, she is the girl's cadet and apprentice trainer with Sarah. Skylar is the definition of hotheaded, intelligent and stubborn, nearly everyone wonders how she survived being a teenager and not driving her parents insane.

(Briarlight) Breanna Blisse Grayas- Breanna, also know an Bree, is an eighteen and a half-year-old girl with an overall rank of sixteen with dark brown hair, amber eyes and is wheelchair bound. She is the group's morale and motivation expert and is the Thunder Division's resident technological genius and inventor. Breanna is nearly always hyperactive, cheerful, and excitable, she loves people and technology, and her favorite person is her best friend Jay.

(Leafpool ) Leah Ludie Crawford- Her rank is fifteen and she has light brown hair and amber eyes. She is a medic in the Thunder Division. Leah is soft spoken, quiet, and kind, a good mix in regards to her career choice.

(Cinderpelt) Cyllia Calida Lawson-Cyllia's age is classified and her rank is seventeen, she has midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes like her niece's, she is the Thunder Division's Head medic and has a permanent limp from a hit and run accident when she was a teenager.

(Sandstorm) Shailey Seraphina Franchise- Shailey's age is classified and her rank is fifteen, she has strawberry blonde hair and pale green eyes. She is the Thunder Division's main gun shooting trainer. Shailey is intelligent, level headed, and relatively calm, she usually helps out her husband Firen make extremely important decisions.

(Ivypool) Ivory Ignacia Fernandez- Ivory, who is called "Black shadow" out on the field, is the opposite of a black shadow, she is a sixteen and a half-year-old girl with a rank of eighteen who has platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal, and has leaf green eyes. She is a double agent for the Light In darkness group and has a few people on her side inside of the Slashing Blades group. Ivory was raised in the Slashing blades by the second in command Atol, who's actually on her side and is fooling his father while helping his surrogate daughter.

Thunderbolts subdivision

(Hollyleaf) Holly Haily Bramble- Holly is a eighteen and a half year old girl with a rank of fourteen and has straight raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is the leader of the Thunderbolts subdivision. Holly is a strategist and became a subdivision leader at age twelve, she has never lost a member of her subdivision due to a flaw in her plans and is very intelligent and kind.

(Jayfeather) Jay Jason Bramble- Jay is a blind eighteen and a half year old boy who is Holly's twin brother with a rank of fifteen and has messy gray speckled raven black hair, blind sky blue eyes, and constantly wears what looks like black tinted sunglasses that is actually a visor that allows him to see infrared and sonar. He is the Thunderbolts subdivision's main medic and field medic. Jay is the definition of grumpy and curt, he is a constant grumpy butt, is full of sarcasm, and has a sharp tongue and wit, only person who had ever made him laugh is Bree.

(Ivypool) Ivory Ignacia Fernandez- Ivory, who is called "Black shadow" out on the field, is the opposite of a black shadow, she is a sixteen and a half year old girl with a rank of eighteen who has platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal, and has leaf green eyes. She is a double agent for the Light In darkness group and has a few people on her side inside of the Slashing Blades group. Ivory was raised in the Slashing blades by the second in command Atol, who's actually on her side and is fooling his father while helping his surrogate daughter.

(Lionblaze) Leonardo Landon Bramble- Leonardo, usually called "Leon" is a seventeen and three quarters year old boy with a rank of thirteen and has spiky golden blonde hair and amber eyes. He is linked to Cynthia, is the Thunderbolts subdivision's top male warrior and is one half of the power couple. Leon loves his partner Cynthia to death and the feeling is mutual, his central focus is her and he would do anything to both make her happy and do anything she wanted him to do no matter what.

(Cinderheart) Cynthia Casi Lawson- Cynthia, usually called "Cindy" unless she's in trouble, turns eighteen in the third division games chapter in the story and has straight midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes with a rank of thirteen. She is linked to Leon, is the Thunderbolts subdivision's top female warrior and is the other half of the power couple. Cynthia has had a hard life and everyone knows that, she is brave, intelligent, occasionally witty, extremely patient, and a temper with the force of an atomic bomb (get the reason for the patience?)

(Molepaw) Miles Mendel Lawson- Miles is Cynthia's younger brother and is prisoner to the slashing blades throughout about half of the story. He is nine years old and when he is with the group he has a rank of twelve and has light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that match his sister's. He is the group's probability expert, Cynthia even jokes he can predict the future, but stays in the Thunderbolt's with his sister and Leon. Miles is a lovable teddy bear with very high intelligence and high emotional understanding, he loves his older sister Cynthia with everything in him and watches out her whether she likes it or not.

(Honeyfern) Haliah Hermosa Lawson- Haliah is a nineteen-year-old girl with a rank of twelve and has slightly curly golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She is Brendon's right hand commander, the co-leader of his team. Haliah is intelligent, emotional, and overall a courageous teenager, she does her best twenty-four-seven and gives everything all she's got.

(Briarlight) Breanna Blisse Grayas- Breanna, also known as Bree, is an eighteen and a half year old girl with an overall rank of sixteen with dark brown hair, amber eyes and is wheelchair bound. She is the group's morale and motivation expert and is the Thunder Division's resident technological genius and inventor. Breanna is nearly always hyperactive, cheerful, and excitable, she loves people and technology, and her favorite person is her best friend Jay.

(Berrynose) Brendon Blake Michaels- Brendon is a nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of twelve and has blonde hair with darker roots and jade green eyes. He is a commander in the Thunderbolts subdivision and is the field leader of thunderbolt delta team. Brendon is cocky, and arrogant, basically he's a typical teenage guy, but almost everything he does is to impress Haliah, who he's infatuated with.

(Mousewhisker) Mike Marv Michaels-Mike is a nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of ten and has light brown hair and chocolate brown puppy eyes. He is an expert warrior in the Thunderbolts subdivision. Mike is your typical teddy bear, he's kind, lovable, bright, and gentle hearted, but don't get on his bad side, for then he's a raging bear. He trains at the Slashing Blades under a death threat.

(Foxleap) Fin Filbert Mathis- Fin is a prankster or a seventeen-year-old boy with a rank of ten and has ginger hair and green eyes. He is the explosives expert for the Thunderbolts subdivision. Fin loves pranking and he's constantly ticking off Holly in some way that or he's giving her a heart attack.

(Dovewing) Diana Dalia Fernandez- Diana is a sixteen-year-old girl with a rank of eleven with platinum blonde hair like her sister Ivory with bright blue eyes. She is the Recon expert of the ThunderBolts Subdivision. Diana is energetic and sometimes scatterbrained, her role model is Breanna Grayas and sometimes she tries to imitate her, much to Breanna's amusement.

(Bumblestripe) Benjamin Barry Grayas- Benjamin, also know as "Ben" is an nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of ten and has dark brown hair with bright streaks of blonde running through it and baby blue eyes. He is a warrior and is Ivory's right hand. Benjamin is gentle hearted and fierce in battle, he's usually escorting Diana on her recon missions because he happens to be the only person able to stand and enjoy her nearly constant chatter.

(Breezepelt) Braxton Boris Crawford- Braxton is an seventeen-year-old boy with a rank of eighteen with messy raven black hair that flops in front of his face with amber eyes. He is a transfer from Wind Division and is a double agent for the Light In darkness group alongside Ivory. Braxton is reserved and doesn't always like dealing with people, Ivory is one of the few people he doesn't mind being around all day along.

(Heathertail) Hannah Henrietta Henderson- Hannah is a seventeen-year-old girl with a rank of nine with long light blonde hair and heather blue eyes. She is a Transfer from Wind Division. Hannah is intelligent, smart, and pretty, but she's constantly jealous of Cynthia who accidently got between her and Leon, and the rivalry between the two girls gets high enough that Cynthia ends up breaking Hannah's nose partway through the story.

(Poppyfrost) Paige Philippa Lawson- Paige is a nineteen-year-old girl with a rank of ten with long wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is an expert warrior that specializes in using throwing knives. Paige is intelligent, a little shy, and not super confident about herself, she has a twin sister Haliah and is very close to both of her sisters.

(Blossomfall) Brittany Brenda Grayas- Brittany is a nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of thirteen and has longer light brown hair with blonde sun streaks and emerald green eyes. She is a spy in training for the Light In Darkness Group. Brittany is smart, hard working, and stubborn, she is jealous of her younger sister who seems to be able to do everything while she struggles to become the spy that she wants to be.

:)

Lightning subdivision

(Ashfur) Ashton Alan Kinley- Ashton is a twenty-one-year-old man with a rank of fourteen and has light brown hair with random darker areas and icy blue eyes. He is the leader of the Lighting subdivision. Ashton is a strategist, he is smart, bright, and level headed, while he may not as good of a subdivision leader as Holly, Ashton is a very good subdivision leader and tries his best to keep everyone safe.

(Cloudtail) Clark Case Franchise- Clark's age is classified, but he has a rank of twelve and has platinum blonde hair and sky blues eyes. He is the Lightning subdivision's head commander. Clark is level headed, calm, and relatively intelligent, although he does have a grumpiness problem regarding the morning before eight.

(Brightheart) Bridget Benita Bernice- Bridget's age is classified, but she has a rank of fifteen and has ginger hair with blonde ends and blue eyes. She is a medic for the Lighting subdivision. Bridget is soft spoken, shy, gentle, and kind-hearted, she hates seeing people hurt and does her best to help everyone.

(Icecloud) Isabella Irene Mathis- Isabella, usually called "Isa" is a seventeen-year-old girl with a rank of eleven and has platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. She is the automobile expert for the Lightning subdivision. Isabella is kind, stubborn, and hopeful, something that is shown in how she has a secret crush on Leon and eventually teams up with Hannah later in the story despite out reluctant she is about it.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Shadow Division

(Blackstar) Bucky Barret Barton- Bucky's age is classified but he has a rank of eighteen with gray speckled raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He is the leader of the Shadow Division. Bucky likes to think that his division is the best and sometimes that arrogance goes to his head, as shown in his decision to block the Power Couple's link later in the story.

(Littlecloud) Lucius Lambert Leonard- Lucius' age is classified but he has a rank of seventeen and has gray speckled light brown hair and baby blue eyes. He is the Head medic for the Shadow Division. Lucius is shy, quiet, and hates seeing people hurt, which is why he's a medic so he could help everyone.

:)

Sneaky Subdivision

(Dawnpelt) Dawn Dinah Jacobs- Dawn is a seventeen-year-old girl with a rank of fourteen and has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is the Sneaky Subdivision leader. Dawn is a little violent, which is why she tends to get in trouble from Bucky, but she is a good strategist and tries to keep everyone safe.

(Tigerheart) Tyler Thane Jacobs- Tyler is a seventeen-year-old boy with a rank of nine and had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He is a stealth warrior in the sneaky Subdivision. Tyler is kind, has a good sense of humor, and has a crush on Diana, now if only he could escape the Slashing Blades' hold on him.

(Flametail) Flake Fremont Jacobs- Flake is a seventeen-year-old boy with a rank of fifteen and had ginger hair and emerald green eyes. He is a medic in the Sneaky subdivision. Flake is kind, shy, and loves to help people, although he's become paranoid since his dip under the ice.

:)

Darker Shadows subdivision

(Sol) Seth Scant Temple- Seth is a nineteen-year-old boy who specializes in technology and torture devices, he is also a traitor to the Light In Darkness Group and is the leader of the Darker Shadows subdivision. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes with flecks of red scattered throughout the irises. Seth is set on vengeance and revenge against Holly Bramble, his main nemesis, and his vengeance has driven him insane.

(OC) Sam Saxon Sheridan- Sam is an eighteen-year-old boy who is a torture expert and is the one who personally tortured Cynthia and Leon, he is also a traitor to the Light In Darkness Group and is head commander of the Darker Shadows subdivision. He has dark brown hair and reddish orange eyes. He has a crush on Cynthia. Sam is mentally insane basically, he enjoys torture and the sounds it produces from the victim, his favorite victims were Cynthia and Leon, although he hides his insanity very well when at the Shadow Division base.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Wind Division

(Onestar) Orion Othello O'Neill\- Orion's age is classified but he has a rank of eighteen and has gray speckled dirty blonde hair and grass green eyes. He is the leader of the Wind Division. Orion thinks his division is the best and the most important, he is very arrogant and can be extremely annoying.

(More will be added as they come in)

:)

Breeze Subdivision

(Harespring) Harry Hakim Harrison- Harry is a seventeen and a half-year-old boy with a rank of fourteen and has light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He is the leader of the Breeze subdivision. Harry is level headed, focused, calm, and a strategist, constantly thinking about his subdivision.

(More will be added as they come in)

:) :) :) :) :) :)

River Division

(Leopardstar) Luxa Laraine Lomasi- Luxa's age is classified but she has a rank of eighteen and has gray speckled light blonde hair and oceanic green eyes. She is the leader of the River Division. Luxa is reserved, preferring to deal with her division without the other leader's help and doesn't like agreeing to half of the things Orion and Bucky say.

(Mothwing) Molly Maxine Hashem- Molly is a twenty-seven-year-old woman with a rank of seventeen and has golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She is the head medic for the River Division. Molly is shy and timid, practically the opposite of her twin brother Atol, although while he was raised in the Slashing blades, she was raised in the Light in Darkness group by her mother who was killed out on the field in a bomb accident.

(More will add as they come in)

:)

Trickling River Subdivision

(Willowshine) Willow Wynne Wesley- Willow is an eighteen-year-old girl with a rank of fifteen and has light blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is a medic in the Trickling River subdivision. Willow is a bright, high-spirited, and gentle hearted person, she has a small crush on Jay although she doesn't do anything about it anymore, instead choosing to step back and let Breanna Grayas take her place and make Jay happy.

(More will be added as they come in)

:) :) :) :)

Star Division

(Bluestar) Bailey Benita Oakley- Bailey's age is classified and has a rank of twenty, she has ash blonde hair and intelligent sky blue eyes. She is the leader of the Star division and the overall the entire group. Bailey is intelligent, calm, and very kind, she always concerned over the welfare of the group as a whole and is constantly busy making sure that Traktor wasn't going to destroy their country.

(Spottedleaf) Silvia Saree Silver- Silvia's age is classified and has a rank of nineteen, she has slightly curly light brown hair with darker under lights and kind amber eyes. She is the head medic of the Star Division. Silvia is kind, gentle hearted, and very intelligent, she is frequently seen at Thunder Division's base since she is one of Firen's very close friends.

(More will be added as they come in)

:) :) :) :) :)

Slashing Blades

(Tigerstar) Traktor Taro Tyson- Traktor's age is classified and he is the leader of the Slashing Blades and is the entire reason this war exists in the first place. He has dark brown nearly black hair and dark brown eyes with a ring of red in the iris. Traktor is driven by revenge, deciding to destroy the country all because he was banished from the country due to murdering a multitude people.

(Hawkfrost) Atol Herrick Hashem- Atol is a twenty-seven-year-old man who is second in command. He has dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and has a scar going across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. He secretly collaborates with Ivory and Braxton, believing that the Light In Darkness Group is right and that his father in an idiot out of his mind. Atol is calm, nearly emotionless, sneaky, intelligent, sarcastic, and a strategist.

(Brokenstar) Brian Bruce Bronson- Brian's age is classified but he dies after Miles' rescue where he gets what he deserves, he is third in command and is in charge of the cage fighting part of their group. Brain is a psychopath, he loves turning children and teens into fighting machines, his favorite cage fighter was Cynthia when she was a child and he hopes to get her back under his control once again.

(Ivypool) Ivory Ignacia Fernandes- Ivory is a sixteen and a half year old girl who is fourth in command. She has platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal, and has leaf green eyes. She is a double agent for the Light In darkness group and has a few people on her side inside of the Slashing Blades group. Ivory was raised in the Slashing blades by the second in command Atol, who's actually on her side and is fooling his father while helping his surrogate daughter.

(OC) Sam Saxon Sheridan- Sam is an eighteen-year-old boy who is a torture expert and is the one who personally tortured Cynthia and Leon, he is also a traitor to the Light In Darkness Group. Has has dark brown hair and reddish orange eyes. He has a crush on Cynthia. Sam is mentally insane basically, he enjoys torture and the sounds it produces from the victim, his favorite victims were Cynthia and Leon, although he hides his insanity very well.

(Breezepelt) Braxton Boris Crawford- Braxton is a seventeen-year-old boy who specializes in knife dueling. He has messy raven black hair that flops in front of his face with amber eyes. He is a double agent for the Light In Darkness group alongside Ivory. Braxton is reserved and doesn't always like dealing with people, Ivory is one of the few people he doesn't mind being around all day along.

(Sol) Seth Scant Temple- Seth is a nineteen-year-old boy who specializes in technology and torture devices, he is also a traitor to the Light In Darkness Group. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes with flecks of red scattered throughout the irises. Seth is set on vengeance and revenge against Holly Bramble, his main nemesis, and his vengeance has driven him insane.

(More will be added as they come in)

o-0 o-0 o-0 o-0 o-0 o-0

Crashing Waterfall Group

(Stoneteller) Salim Sancho Samson- While Salim's age is classified, he is extremely old and dies about partway through the book, leaving Finli Fillip as the young leader. He is the leader of the Crashing Waterfall Group, a group tucked into the mountain range of Mikara far away from the rest of Middren civilization. Salim is rough-spoken, gruff, and blunt, he is very intelligence and his intelligence has kept his group alive all these years.

(Halfmoon) Hadara Helyn Mason- Hadara is a twenty-year-old woman with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is the head medic for her group. Hadara is soft spoken, gentle hearted, intelligent, and kind, she has a crush on the Thunderbolts subdivision medic Jay Bramble.

(Fallenleaves) Finli Farrell Fillip- Finli is a twenty-year-old man with blonde streaked ginger hair with emerald green eyes. He is the head commander of his group and becomes the leader when Salim dies from a gunshot wound. Finli is intelligent, loves being sarcastic, and is a strategist, one of his favorite people is Holly Bramble from the Light in Darkness group.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Yup! :D and here's the first chapter rewritten! :D :D**_

 _ **Dawnshade49- wow what? XD**_

 _ **Waterpool- It is kinda sad, but be assured that Bree puts a stop to it rather quickly and you get to see she get angry XD She actually yells! *gasp* That is something only a few people have seen XD**_

 _ **Guest- Actually no, because of Bree's technology, she can input a translator to translate the Greek into French and visa versa, allowing them to not have to learn another language.**_

 _ **Guest- I'm not sure yet, let me think on it and by the time the crashing Waterfall characters have been introduced once again they will have their language decided and in use! :D**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- Yeah... I feel kinda bad :( but like I told Waterpool, Bree puts a stop to it rather quickly, shutting off all power in all five of the bases and forcing the leaders to go to a virtual meeting with her. She gets really ticked off XD**_

"Δεν μπορείτε να έχετε μια οπτική, Εάν ναι, Γιατί είστε Έτσι κοντά" **{You can't have a visual, if so, why are you that close?}** Holly asked, her usually English accented voice rich with a natural greek accent that accompanied the words, the accent was born of speaking the language since when she was ten years old. Pulling up the comlink system on her hologram touchscreen to create a connection with the arrogant member's comlink, she spoke to the team leaders, her emerald green eyes narrowed and focused on the half transparent screen that dimmed the view she had of her soft lit office, the lighting set to a low evening setting, accenting her fair skin and black hair, which was currently up in a bun held together by a pencil and a stylus for her screen.

"Επειδή Brendan αποφάσισε ότι θα ήταν μια καλή ιδέα να πλησιάσουν." **{Because Brendan decided it would be a good idea to get closer.}** Came Haliah's annoyed sigh of a reply, she had a greek accent as well, thicker than Holly's, but not unbearable.

Holly adjusted the settings on Haliah's comlink, allowing her to clearly hear the fighting going on in the background, which wasn't a good thing. Brendan was supposed to be doing recon, not fighting. She listened to the fighting for a moment before clicking on the slider controlling the background noise for Haliah's comlink and pulling it down to a low hum, making it easier for her to hear Brendan's next reply as she took action. "Brendan! Αποκτήστε την ομάδα σας προς καταφύγιο, είσθε πρόκειται να πάρετε νεκροί." **{Brendan! Get your team back, you're going to get killed.}** She retorted, getting frustrated with the creamy haired teen, his ego seriously needed some deflating.

"Οχι, δεν είμαστε, επίθεση!" **{No, we aren't, attack!}** Brendan shouted to his team, giving the order of attacking the enemy. A move that was going to get his entire team killed.

"Για Starclan χάρη! Brendan!" **{For Starclan's sake! Brendan!}** Holly swore, slamming her fist down against the dark stained wood of her office desk, her holographic screen flickered a little from the impact, but remained up and running. Thank Starclan for the stabilizers Bree inputted into the precious device. Swiping half way across the screen she opened another comlink signal to Leon and Cynthia and pressed a button, opening up a video call between the four.

"... fuit etiam facilis" **|... was too easy|** Cynthia's natural latin accented voice was distinct, a crisp lit in each of her words.

"Eam erat paucos hostes, Cyn" **|It was just a few enemies, Cyn|** Her brother Leon laughed, his baritone voice rich with the strange latin accent that only he and Cynthia spoke. "Utique erat facile, Soles." **|of course, it was easy sunshine.|**

"O, paenitet, Holly," **|Oh, sorry Holly,|** Cynthia said, ceasing the swinging of her arms to lift one arm up so Holly could see her and Leon rather than the ground moving as they strode leisurely back to the base that was white marble on the outside in honor of their name, Light In the Darkness, the white refracted every bit of available light, dispersing the dark. "Τι συμβαίνει?" **{What's up?}** Cynthia asked, switching to greek, the accent full and natural. Holly could tell it was slightly windy out there, she could see Cynthia's black ponytail billowing to her left along with her bangs, her sapphire blue eyes were curious, guarded, and patient, a strange mix for someone with a bloody past like her own. She could see the black straps of Cynthia's pack over the warrior's shoulders with the straps clipped together across her torso and over her dark gray tank top with blue stripes along the sides beneath her arms, one clip just below her shoulders, another across her chest, and another across her stomach, keeping the pack tightly strapped to her body to lessen air resistance and any chance of losing it.

"Είναι κάτι λάθος Holly?" **{Is something wrong Holly?}** Leon asked, switching to greek at well, his baritone voice rich with a trained greek accent like nearly all of the other members of the Thunder division. His amber eyes were concerned, golden blonde hair being tousled by the wind. He was standing at Cynthia's right shoulder, away from her billowing ponytail in his own gear, Holly could see one of his pack's black straps and could see a clip clipping together the two straps, one across his chest and another across his stomach, both over his dark grey muscle shirt an orange stripe down the sides under his arms.

"Ισχύς ζευγάρι," **{Power couple,}** Holly spoke formally and briskly, noticing the flashing circle on her screen, signaling a team needed back up right away. Right now it was green, that was a good thing, when it was green it meant there were no injured, yellow was injured, and red was dead, meaning a member had died. "Brendan βάλτε την ομάδα Κίνδυνος πηγαίνω εκεί και σταματήστε το λουτρό αίματο Στο λόφο δύναμη rd, 36th Street." **{Brendan put his team at risk, get over there and stop the bloodbath at Hill Force rd, 36th street.}**

Cynthia and Leon straightened, their eyes narrowing at the same time, something you got used to after a while. "Εννοείται Holly," **{Roger Holly,}** Cynthia spoke, looking a little grim, "Το Ισχύς ζευγάρι είναι στο δρόμο τους."

 **{the power couple is on their way.}**

"Holly!" **{Holly!}** Haliah's voice interrupted the call, the team leader's voice worried and getting close to panicking. "Χρειαζόμαστε ενισχύσεις! Εμείς're να δέρνονται εδώ!" **{We need backup! We're getting pummeled here!}** She spoke in rapid succession, speaking rapidly, a nervous habit the golden blonde had.

Holly swiped across the screen again, shutting off the camera call and going to Haliah's comlink signal, pressing a button and activating communications between them. "Το Ισχύς ζευγάρι είναι στο δρόμο τους, Μην έκτρωμα έξω Haliah, αυτοί θα Εκεί στο…" **{The Power Couple is on their way, don't panic Haliah, they will be there in…}** She swiped across the screen, bringing up a map that showed where the members on the field were, showing everyone as blinking circles. "Σε λίγα λεπτά." **{A few minutes.}** She heard Haliah take a deep breath, and when the leader next spoke, her voice was calm and waiting for orders.

"Θέλετε να παραγγείλετε ένα καταφύγιο?" **{Do you want me to give the order to retreat?}** Haliah asked her voice level and even, shoving away the panic pushing at her mind.

"Ναι, ως άλλος αρχηγός ομάδας αυτοί θα πρέπει να σας ακούσει." **{Yes, as another team leader they should listen to you.}** Holly replied, watching the two circles that stood for her brother and her best friend get rapidly closer to the overwhelmed team. She focus was completely focused on the screen, even the option of pacing didn't make her focus waver. Instead, she kept sitting in her swivel office chair, focused on her screen and trying to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"Θα προσπαθήσω." **{I'll try.}** Haliah said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Κάνουμε το καλύτερο, θέλουμε το χαμηλότερο ποσό των τραυματισμών." **{Do your best, we want the lowest amount of injuries possible.}** She added the last part when she saw the flashing green help light change to be flashing yellow.

:) :) :) :)

"Brendan, αρχίσει να κινείται προς τα πίσω, προς τη θέση μας," **{Brendan, start retreating toward our position,}** Leon said quickly over his comlink from where he and Cynthia were sprinting down a ruined cobblestone road towards the other team's position, running past ruined marble buildings in the process.

"Γιατί; Μπορούμε να το κάνουμε μόνοι μας!" **{Why? We can handle this on our own!}** Brendan retorted, too proud to leave the scene.

"Brendan, εκτός εάν θέλετε να χρησιμοποιείται ως στόχο την πρακτική Εναντίον μου χημικά σφαίρες, ή μου γροθιά για να συναντηθεί με το πρόσωπό σας, Αποκτήστε την ομάδα σας για να μετακινηθείτε προς τα πίσω!" **{Brendan, unless you want to be used as target practice for my latest chemical bullet, or for my fist to meet your face, get your team to retreat!}** Cynthia snapped, interjecting into the conversation, blue eyes flashing. She was still mad about Brendan asking both of her older sisters out on different days without either of them knowing, and she was quick to remind him about it. "Έχω κάθε δικαίωμα να σας χτυπήσει μετά την εμπλοκή σας με τις αδελφές μου την περασμένη εβδομάδα!" **{I have every right to hit you after your involvement with my sisters last week!}**

His response only took a moment hesitance, and Cynthia smirked at it. "Οπισθοχωρώ!" **{Retreat!}** Brendan yelled, obviously not wanting to get beaten up by the annoyed warrior.

"Καλό αγόρι," **{Good boy,}** Cynthia playfully cooed, "Είμαι ακόμη πρόκειται να σας χτυπήσει." **{I'm still going to punch you.}** She finished flatly, her switch between playful to impassive sending a chill down even Leon's spine, and he lived with her. They had nearly reached the scene and most of Brendan's team were already retreating from the enemy, half of them already further back with Haliah who seemed to be speaking quickly into her comlink.

"πάμε λοιπόν-" **{Here we go-}** Leon sighed, and he clenched his gloved hands into fists, the inch long brass knuckles emerging from the black gloves at the knuckles, gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

"Αποθήκευση Brendan πάλι." **{Saving Brendan once again.}** Cynthia sighed, finishing his sentence, twisting the outer edge of her digital watch and holding her right arm out straight in front of her, a holographic blueprint of her modified pistol gleaming next to her hand. With a press of a tiny button and after a few seconds, she held the real weapon in her right hand, the black metal gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

Leon shook his head, "quod vigilate est ridiculum telum," **|that watch is a weird weapon,|** He said in latin, amusement tracing his voice.

"quid dicam? Salvat me, et spatium." **|What can I say? It saves me space.|** Cynthia replied in the same language with a small shrug as they ran head first into the enemy group.

:) :) :) :)

Leon dragged the complaining Brendan by the collar of his shirt into Holly's command room near the entrance of the division's headquarters where Holly herself was waiting for the egotistical teen. Cynthia had disappeared when they entered the base and by the disgust and urge to gag she had been feeling she probably left to get the blood off. So it was him and Brendan at the moment. He shoved the disobedient teen into a chair across his sister's desk and inwardly sighed, he had saved Brendan's behind so many times that it seems to be Leon's second job. Of course, Cynthia was always there too, so it was really both of their side jobs.

"Were you trying to get people killed?!" Holly asked Brendan in a dangerous voice, green eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, black hair up in a messy bun, and her usually fair-skinned face was pink from her annoyance and frustration directed at the teen. At her words she pushed down her holographic screen, shutting it off and effectively signaling that she was being serious and was seriously ticked off.

"No, we could've handled it!" The mentioned boy argued, running one hand through his ruffled blonde hair, jade green eyes smug and sure of himself.

"How? With your supposed amazing looks?" Holly snapped sarcastically, "You're lucky the power couple was able to help you or it would've been a huge bloodbath!"

"No! Well sorta. But I know how to fight and we could've handled it!"

' _Hey Cyn, wanna come save Brendan from being strangled by Holly?'_ Leon asked his partner mentally while rolling his eyes at the power couple nickname. It was ridiculous in an aspect, why call them the power "couple" when the whole couple thing was a speculation? Sure, they were very close to each other and sometimes, more than not, acted like a couple, but they weren't publically one, it wasn't really a couple thing either. Being connected to each other both mentally and emotionally made it natural for them to do many things couples did and it just showed their comfortability between each other. Okay, who was he kidding, he and his partner were a couple, a personal one, not public one at least, they exchanged I love you's, sometimes kissed, played around with each other and did a lot of things that couples did in their private time, not out on the field. He could blame his parents for the couple speculation for sure. Jeez, you nearly die out on the field and your partner blurts out how she doesn't want you to leave because she loves you, and you return the words, not remembering your parents were there, then your parents make you a couple to everyone. The power part came from how they were linked together in many ways. They shared or could read each other's abilities, thoughts, emotions, moods, preferences, and even see through each other's eyes if they needed to. But they could and did borrow each others' powers. Like he could borrow Cynthia's selective senses or super speed and she could borrow his super strength or location depictor, but most of the time they did it subconsciously. Hence, the power part of the name.

' _I'm right outside the door.'_ Cynthia replied, obviously she had been intending to come back and help him out in the first place.

If glares were deadly, Brendan would've been dead a hundred times over from Holly's glare. Lucky for him, another person intervened before she could strangle him.

The door swung open and Cynthia slipped into the room, "Like how you handle my sisters?" She sniped with a roll of her sapphire blue eyes, closing the door behind her and standing next to Leon, her shoulder brushing his. ' _Your turn,'_ She told him mentally, ' _you reek of blood Leon.'_ Leon had been correct in the prospect of her getting out of her blood covered field gear and into something else. She had changed into more relaxed non-training clothing, a casual light blue t-shirt and darker skinny jeans with a lightweight light gray hoodie vest layered over top, a knife probably hidden in her flat-heeled black leather ankle boots, her midnight hair up in a high ponytail and she had her arms crossed over her chest, her digital watch in clear sight.

"What?" Brendan spluttered, "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked indignantly, looking at the blue eyed girl, jade green eyes indignant and frustrated. Everyone knew Cynthia didn't like Brendan for the reason of he couldn't decide between her sisters Haliah and Paige, along with when a few years ago when he shocked her with a taser just to kiss her so he could say he had kissed all three of the Lawson sisters.

"Only that you get yourself into complicated situations and have no idea what to do to get out of them you dosser _ **(lazy person)**_." She shrugged and Leon took the hint of her asking him to get out of his blood covered gear, leaving the command room to get changed and probably take a shower.

"Look," Holly quickly interrupted before Brendan could offend the feisty black haired girl of her best friend, calming down and regaining the calm and level headed attitude she was known for. "The point is that you need to think before you act, it'll keep everyone safe and there won't be any bloodshed. I don't want to bring the leaders into this just because you aren't thinking Brendan."

"I'm sure he thinks about his actions Holly," Cynthia said bluntly, but when Brendan grinned she turned the near compliment into an insult, "although I'm sure that's only when it involves his looks or my sisters." She snickered, blue eyes gleaming with triumph.

Holly sighed as Brendan straightened up and opened his mouth with the intent of snapping back at the witty teen. "Brendan, Haliah's leading the next field outing. Cynthia, I expect you to keep the punching to a minimum and in the flat," She knew that she better restrict her friend on where she could punch him in the building or she'd make it as embarrassing and mortifying as possible. "Not the halls."

"So I can still punch him?" Cynthia asked slowly, a bit skeptical about being able to punch him at all.

"In the flat, yes." Holly sighed, it was better for Cynthia to punch him now than for her to wait to do it later, cause by then he would have done something else to personally tick her off. "Brendan, leave. Cynthia and I have something to discuss." She dismissed the arrogant teen, ' _I'm not looking forward to telling her this.'_ She thought with dread. Brendan glared heatedly at Cynthia before leaving, a smug smirk spreading on his face, he probably thought the warrior was about to get into trouble.

Cynthia looked confusedly at Holly, a bit of dread entering her stance and blue eyes. ' _I think Holly knows about the dorm thing…'_ She said to Leon mentally, Holly's grim and uncomfortable expression making her slightly nervous.

' _What? I knew we should've locked it!'_ Leon swore, ' _Or told Blisse to!'_

' _I agree,'_ Cynthia said looking at Holly with hidden apprehension. ' _This is going to be so awkward…'_

"They are putting a few from the wind division into our flat." Holly sighed, looking at her blue-eyed friend.

Holly's words stopped Cynthia in her tracks and she immediately slammed down a mental block between her and Leon, blocking him from hearing and reading, her thoughts, what she was thinking, and what she was saying in reply, horror flooding their link. "No…" She groaned slouching her shoulders and looking pleadingly at her, "Don't tell me…" She hoped to Starclan that it wasn't who she thought it was. Hannah Henderson, her top rival for Leon's attention.

Holly's expression and next words confirmed it, "One of them is Hannah." She admitted with a bit of reluctance, not sure how her friend was going to take the news, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to take it lightly nor pleasantly.

Cynthia cursed violently in latin for a moment before she stomped her foot childishly once and she growled, speaking in English, her completely natural British accent full and angry. "Couldn't she go anywhere else?!"

"I don't have that power Cindy," Holly sighed, looking at her friend with sympathy and understanding in her green eyes, "Hannah's one of the fastest warriors in the wind division and the leaders are switching a few things around."

"Why our flat?!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Even the leaders know I can't stand her!"

"Because she is rank ten and our flat has all the higher ranked people in my subdivision. Not to mention she knows and listens to me, so she had to be in my subdivision." Holly said, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Argh!" Cynthia exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, blue eyes flashing with irritation, "I'm not having any more stupid excuses for why she had to go with Leon!" She hated Hannah, everything she was worked for and all the advancements in her and Leon's relationship was going to be nothing, even the ring was going to mean nothing when Hannah came back. "He's my partner, not hers!" She started pacing, shoving her hands into her pockets as she spoke. "Oh, but I can't defend myself! Oh! But he's so strong and she can defend herself and I can't! Blah blah, blah, blah, blah!" She mocked Hannah's excuses for being around her partner and taking him away from her while fingering the thin silver ring on her left hand inside her pocket as she spoke next, "I'm sick of it!" She scowled, looking at Holly, her black bangs slightly covering one blue eye.

"I know," Holly tried to soothe her, "but that was four years ago, before the link between you two was formed, and before you nearly died and was captured, I'm sure he won't fall for it this time." She hoped he wouldn't because she did not want to deal with a jealous, moody and upset warrior of a best friend. Cynthia wasn't pleasant when she was moody and everyone shied away from her when she was, for a good reason anyway. Her temper was explosive and when Hannah was around it was usually right there, the moment someone said anything to her it triggered her temper and she would yell, get physical, or fume silently. None of which were very good.

Cynthia opened her mouth to say something. But the door was flung open and Leon rushed in, his golden blonde hair wet and dripping down his neck. He looked hassled, being shirtless and wearing basketball shorts with a towel around his neck. "What's wrong?! Why're you so upset Cindy?" He asked, turning to his partner with a worried expression, "Did something happen?"  
"You're going to find out this evening." Cynthia sighed, looking back at him through pained blue eyes, her teeth gritted, "Let's go," She turned towards him, pushing him back towards the door with one hand to his chest, "put a shirt on and change into your field uniform."

"Alright?" Leon said mystified, looking over at his sister who gave him an equally confusing pitying look.

:) :) :) :)

"What's going on?" Leon hissed to Cynthia, they and everyone else in the flat were standing in a line in the living room, all wearing their different variations of field uniforms. Black bottoms and a dark gray top with some other color, color coded to their team color and position. Leon was in a dark gray muscle shirt with an orange stripe going down the sides below his arms and black camo cargo pants, a knife strapped to his thigh, a hoodie that matched his muscle shirt was tied around his waist, his brass-knuckled gloves were missing the brass knuckles, leaving him with black fingerless gloves on over his hands, his golden blonde hair was spiked up, and his black backpack was strapped to his back.

"You'll see." Cynthia hissed back, not turning to face him, she was in a dark gray, thin strapped tank top with a sapphire blue stripe going down the sides beneath her arms, paired with black skinny jeans. A sports jacket that matched her tank top was around her waist, her watch on, the screen blinking softly, a knife was hidden in her black running shoes, her black hair was up in a high ponytail and her small lightweight backpack was strapped to her back. She wrestled with a question for a few moments before asking him a question mentally. ' _You love me right?'_ She asked, her mind and stance full of unease.

' _Of course-'_ Leon started to mentally reply before pausing as Holly spoke, probably annoyed by the whispering they had been doing earlier.

"Quiet!" Holly hissed, glaring at the partnership. She was the only one not in field gear, with the fact that she rarely went out onto the field and that she usually stayed in her command room. Instead of the dark gray and black outfit, she was dressed in her command outfit, a white, green tinged half sleeve formal button down and black skirt, her dark gray and emerald Holo-Watch around one wrist, the comlink eyepiece she commonly wore was on and displayed complicated codes and numbers on the tiny screen.

Leon finished his mental sentence, confused on why his partner was suddenly being self-conscious and insecure. ' _Of course, I do, I've loved you for years, something wrong?'_

' _Nothing, just checking. Needed to hear it for myself.'_ Cynthia replied before going silent as the door opened, her unease flaring with the door's movement.

With the door's opening, the Rushingwind subdivision leader, Harry, came in with two others trailing behind him. "Rushing wind leader, Harry, It's a pleasure to meet you again," Holly spoke politely, shaking his hand, in the same manner, polite, calm, and level-headed. This was why Holly was a subdivision leader and Leon and Cynthia would never be one. They just weren't level headed enough, their impulsive nature saved them out on the field, not in the base.  
"Same to you," Harry said briskly, shaking her hand before moving back. "I have two who are going to be under your command. Braxton Crawford." The mentioned black haired boy stepped out from behind Harry and nodded slightly to Ivory who didn't react in return. But that was to expected of the stone-faced warrior, she rarely showed emotion besides impassiveness, patience, calm, and annoyance. "And Hannah Henderson." Harry finished, and a light blonde haired girl with heather blue eyes stepped out from behind her leader before she smiled cutely at Leon, who's amber eyes widened and he understood Cynthia's unease right away.

' _I don't have feelings for her,'_ Leon tried to reassure his partner, flooding their link with affection and sincerity, ' _I love you and you alone.'_

Even with Leon's words Cynthia still felt intimidated and moved to both make Hannah jealous and to reassure herself. Uncrossing her arms from over her chest she dropped her arms to her sides and clasped Leon's right hand in her left, lacing his fingers with her own as she locked eyes with Hannah. Competitive and mischievous Pale blue, to insecure and protective bright blue. The competition between the two girls was high, obviously, it had gotten worse over the years since Hannah was transferred to Wind Division and Leon trained Cynthia himself. ' _I know.'_ She told Leon, even though her mental voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Hi!" Hannah chirped happily, heather blue eyes gleaming with fierce competition and faint jealousy at Cynthia and Leon's position, anger simmering under the surface at the other girl's action.

Leon looked over at his sister, sensing the love triangle involving him resurfacing. ' _Save me!'_ He tried to plead with his sister with round, pleading, amber eyes.

' _I can't, sorry Leon.'_ Holly told him with her emerald green eyes, sympathy in the green depths, one eye partially obscured by the spyglass.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I know right? Bad Hannah! XD I'm keeping it up, you guys convinced me! :D And I wrote this chapter so I'm also still updating it! :D_**

 ** _Echo in the Whispering Wind- Yay! :D I'm glad you liked it :D_**

 ** _Okay, I'll keep it up and keep updating (Cause I know how annoying it is to be constantly waiting for an update that sometimes doesn't come XD)_**

 ** _Waterpool- No spamming needed :D I see your point and completely agree, it is nice having something completely different, but at the same time, easy to relate to the series with :D It is hard to make arguements online XD_**

 ** _4Stargeneral- of course! :D Although that's probably going to be Holly's job, seeing how she's a sticker to the rules and keeps everything legal and what not :D_**

Cynthia jolted awake to a loud alarm blaring throughout her dorm room. "Code red! This is Code Red!" She reached for her watch and reached a little too far, falling off her blue-themed bed to face plant on the carpet with a pained groan that lasted only a second as she heaved herself up into a pushup position and was about to jump to her feet when Holly's voice came over the intercom, her voice calm and levelheaded, but slightly frazzled at the same time. Her words made Cynthia drop back down, the warrior apparently not pleased about the prank.

"Ignore that everyone," Holly said as the alarm continued blaring, "Bree's on her way to fix it right now, Fin was just messing with the intercom again."

' _Remind me to kill Fin later.'_ Leon mumbled to Cynthia mentally, his mental voice groggy, sleep ridden and disoriented. He was lying on his back on the floor, his legs tangled in his sport themed bedding. ' _I was having a really good dream too…'_

"Since you're all awake now," Holly continued briskly, over the loud alarm, "Those with level five through level ten rank clearance, report to Ivory's command room, level one through level four please report to your trainers and proceed with today's training. Personnel above rank ten may go back to their rooms and do as they please. Breanna Grayas, please come down to my command room and fix this alarm." The intercom shut off and Cynthia complained as her blankets fell off her bed down on top of her, but soon found the good side of the ordeal, the many blankets dimmed the shrieking alarm to a bearable hum.

' _My ears are ringing,'_ Leon complained to his partner, not noticing how she was half asleep.

' _It's quiet over here…'_ Cynthia replied in a groggy and sleepy voice, she was lying on her stomach mostly concealed under the blankets, her arms comfortably positioned near her shoulders, her face still pressed against the carpet, too lazy to turn her head. ' _You can join me if you want.'_

A moment later Leon popped up next to her, having wriggled in under the blankets as well, now lying on his back next to her, the muffled alarm not too much of a problem. ' _Much better,'_ He mentally mumbled, tilting his head back to look at her, ' _you look tired,'_ He chortled, the words slightly slurred from his own half asleep state, a little giddy.

Cynthia's reply was a little delayed as she debated about looking at him before doing so, sluggishly turning her head so her cheek was on the carpet and so she could see his face. ' _Ditto.'_ She mumbled after studying his face for a minute and closing her eyes again.

' _It's your fault we were up so late,'_ He insisted, closing his eyes as well and shifting into a more comfortable position.

' _Go to sleep…'_ She mumbled, tuning him out and going back to sleep.

' _Kay…'_ Leon replied, and neither warrior noticed the loud alarm shutting off a moment later, already asleep.

Unfortunately for them, a certain Wind transfer hadn't responded to Holly's orders and was still asleep in the flat room, so their silence and sleep could be considered as a six-minute nap as Holly's voice came over the intercom for their room only.

"Hannah Henderson, please report to my command room for your insubordination."

Hannah gave a complaining groan, but reluctantly showed she heard, "Roger, Holly."

' _Please don't make me go with her, please don't make me go with her!'_ Cynthia inwardly begged her friend. Hannah had been in the base for two weeks now and Cynthia had avoided her like the plague, constantly training, on missions, or cooped up in her chemical lab. Usually, Leon followed her, trying to avoid Hannah as well. So far it had worked, neither of them had had any more than a short conversation with her, but escorting her to Holly's command room? That would be torture for the girl who couldn't stand her. She already shared a flat room with her, more options for getting to know her weren't an exciting prospect for her.

Luck wasn't on Cynthia's side today it seemed. "Cynthia, please guide Hannah there and where's Leon?"

Cynthia gave a dramatic groan, making her friend know that she was dreading this and pushed the blankets off of her head, getting to her hands and knees before sitting up. "Roger Holly, Leon's right here, do you want me to bring him with me?"

"Yes, Orion requires your presences in my command room with Hannah."

"Roger, we're on our way." Cynthia poked Leon in the nose, his head already on her knees, ' _Get up, we're being paged to Holly's command room.'_

' _Ugh, seriously? What time is it?'_ Leon complained opening his eyes and looking up at her as she leaned over him, the ends of her black hair tickling his nose.

Cynthia glanced over at the clock on her chest of drawers, ' _Four-thirty.'_ She replied, looking back at him and not particularly caring about whether Hannah was awake and watching them or not as she leaned forward and kissed him chastely good morning, despite it being way too early for both of their tastes, and if Hannah saw, it was just a bonus in Cynthia's lab. _**(Her way of saying a bonus in her books)**_ After all, it just showed Hannah what stage of a relationship the two partners had.

' _Feeling affectionate this morning?'_ Leon asked after she leaned back and he sat up getting to his feet before pulling her up as well while yawning and scratching the back of his head sleepily.

' _Not particularly,'_ Cynthia replied, accepting his invitation and allowing him to pull her to her feet before going over to her drawers and pulling out her everyday training gear. ' _Get changed into neat training gear, we're meeting Orion and probably Firen in Holly's command room.'_

Leon looked at Hannah out of the corner of his eye as he pulled out his everyday training gear and noticed the glare Hannah was giving his partner and the faint barely noticeable smugness from his partner over their link. ' _Ah, making Hannah jealous?'_ He asked, watching his partner stride off and disappear through a different door.

' _What? No…'_

' _Sunshine, don't lie, I know you're lying.'_

' _I'm just kidding, of course, I am, well only partially anyway. I felt like it, for one thing, it's way too early to be any normal run of the mill partners right now, and yes, I felt like making Hannah jealous.'_ Cynthia replied and Leon chuckled, finishing the gathering of his training gear before deciding to play it a little mean with both Hannah and Cynthia. ' _Leon, I swear, if you do what I think you are going to do I will kick your butt.'_ Cyn said, sensing his actions.

' _What? I'm just going to change my shirt, Cyn.'_ He replied innocently as he walked into another room to change out of his basketball shorts and into black cargo jeans.

' _Get your butt over in another room before I go out there and shoot you.'_

' _Cyn please,'_ Leon whined to her, emerging from the bathroom in the cargo jeans and still feeling a bit cheeky. ' _It's itchy and I can't find any!'_

' _Fine, whatever.'_

' _Yes!'_ Leon grinned triumphantly and pulled off the white t-shirt before going back to rummaging in his chest of drawers looking for a dark gray muscle shirt with an orange stripe beneath the arms.

"Put a shirt on your prat," she rolled her eyes as she emerged, in the middle of putting up her black hair into a ponytail, her bangs braided so she had two small braids going along the sides of her head just above her ears. She was wearing a dark gray tank top with the custom blue stripe beneath the arms and black skinny jeans, along with being currently barefoot.

"I seriously can't find any of my training shirts," Leon replied, switching to out loud communication as well, "what happened? I know I had one in here!"

Cynthia took the hair band from between her teeth and finished putting her hair up before striding over to her drawers and pulling open the top one and pulling out a shirt for Leon. "Here," She snorted, chucking the shirt at him, "Now quit flashing me and put the shirt on." She said with another roll of her eyes as she put on her watch, adjusting the fit and making sure it was perfect. "Hannah doesn't need to be staring at your back all day either, Mr. Muppet _ **(idiot)**_." She added with a hint of annoyance as she noticed Hannah's wide-eyed unbashful staring.

"I am, I'm putting the shirt on," He rolled his eyes, pulling on the close fitting shirt before shrugging on the black leather jacket that matched his shirt design wise, the thunderbolts emblem embroidered on the upper left side with an orange stripe going from the underside of his arms to the bottom, signaling he was an Alpha Strike Team member, the only difference was that where he had orange on the jacket, Cynthia had blue. He walked over to Cynthia and stood in front of her, "Can you help me with the collar?" He asked sheepishly and his partner finished putting on her watch before rolling her eyes and leaning up on her toes, fixing his collar.

"When will you learn how to make yourself presentable?" Cynthia sighed with another roll of her eyes as she twisted the dial on her watch and waved her wrist over the bedspread, multiple blueprints appearing, her pistol, magazines, knives, silver knuckles, gloves, and all of the usual weapons she carried around in the watch itself. "It make you look a little dumb, Leon," she stated, waving her wrist over the blueprints and moments layers the gear and weapons were lying on the bedspread. She crouched down and pulled out a combat belt from under her bed before clipping it around her waist and putting on the thin harness that kept the belt from slipping.

"Why learn it when you have a partner who can do it for you?" Leon reasoned, "It's just like how you can't do simple math, I can't tie a tie or tell the difference between a screwed up collar and a perfect one. Cool braids by the way," he commented, prodding one of the braids as his partner started tucking all of the weapons and gear away in the belt around her waist and hiding a few knives in her shoes.

"Thanks, I guess that makes sense. Get the rest of your gear Leo," Cynthia told him, checking everything in the belt over before tucking the black gun into the holster and securing it in place, geared up, finally. "Jeez, I almost forgot how heavy all of this stuff is," she chuckled, "usually it's all tucked away in my watch. You ready Hannah?" She said without looking up. ' _Keep your attention on me, I don't trust her one bit.'_ She told her partner mentally as she pulled on black socks and her steel toed tennis shoes, mentally noting that she needed to put it through her watch again so she wouldn't have to buy another pair and modify them.

' _Okay,'_ Leon replied, moving over to his bed and buckling his thinner combat belt around his waist and tucking his things into it before going back over to his partner and tucking her extra gear into the belt.

"Yeah," Hannah replied a minute later, sounding a little disappointed. "I'm ready Leon, his partner."

Cynthia snorted, "I have a name so please use it, Hannah." She said at she pulled on and zipped up a black leather jacket that matched her tank top design.

Hannah stayed silent, obviously not pleased with the small scolding.

:) :D :) :D :) :D

As they walked through the warm and creamy colored hallways, Leon's thoughts strayed from their current situation to his inward wish that involved his return to his dorm room and going back to sleep, maybe even convincing his partner to go with him. The cream colored walls, small bulb shaped lamps up on the walls, white and creamy carpets, and the dimmed lights for the early hours of the morning made the hallway warm and cozy, which made the idea of returning to his dorm room an even more pleasant idea. Pleasant enough that he could almost forget about the cunning and dangerous war they were and all the issues that were involved with the war itself.

Leon had grown up in the war, his parents were both extremely important people, his father Brad Bramble was the Thunder Division co-leader, and his mother Skylar Bramble was the leader's oldest daughter, so Leon was always supposed to be in the Light In Darkness Defense group. When he was eight and a half, his siblings moved to the Thunder base, where he was right now, and left him completely alone and on his own in a large apartment with absolutely no company. Half a year later he met and ex. Cage fighter named Cynthia with her younger brother and stayed with her until he turned ten and was taken to the group, forced to leave his only friend to both fend for herself and be completely lost without him. He joined because of the promise he made with his father when he was nine and his siblings were taken away from him, that he would join the group to help his siblings and fight for his country by defending them against the Slashing Blades.

A group who wanted to destroy Middren because of the expulsion Traktor had received many years ago before Leon himself was born, but the Light In Darkness defense group rose to counter them, fighting with everything they could but kept it all legal and underneath the government's noses. Of course, Holly being a lawyer probably helped out. The group had five divisions, Thunder for the strong and brave, Wind for the fast and nimble, Shadow for the cunning and sneaky, River for the agile and sarcastic, and Star reigned over them all, home to the incredibly intelligent and experienced. Not many people went there and most of them had to be on the older side, having experienced and seen the world at it's worst.

' _Your thoughts are depressing.'_ Cynthia interjected, dispersing his thoughts rather easily, probably miffed about how dreary his thoughts were and how not appropriate they were for being up at four thirty in the morning.

' _I'm sorry,'_ Leon replied, looking over at her, his mood was probably pulling her down with him due to the link between them and the completely open link. Trusting each other enough to have no secrets meant that the link was always open unless one of them blocked it, which was very rare and highly unusual.

Cynthia bumped his shoulder as she next spoke, ' _Let's see what Holly has for us before I join you in the pit of despair okay?'_

Leon smirked slightly and replied, walking directly beside his partner, their arms brushing as they habitually swung them slightly as they walked. ' _Or we could go back to the flat room, and spend the morning there.'_ He said cheekily leaning sideways slightly and pressing a short kiss to her cheek while implying something and his partner's face flushed with embarrassment as she understood what he was insinuating.

"Leon!" Cynthia exclaimed, her shock and embarrassment strong enough that she spoke out loud and shoved him sideways, walking a little faster to avoid him.

Leon laughed and jogged after her, "What? I was just saying that you could work on your chemicals and I could go back to sleep." He chuckled, catching up to her and walking alongside her with Hannah jogging after him.

"No, you weren't!" Cynthia retorted, her face a light pink, arms folded over her chest, chin lifted just a tad, "I know exactly what you were thinking!"

"What? I promise I wasn't suggesting anything," Leon said, his lips twitching in a cheeky smile, knowing exactly how embarrassed and skittish his remark had made his partner. "Although you are very cute acting all confident and embarrassed," he grinned, amber eyes twinkling merrily.

Cynthia whirled around and glared at him, her face still slightly pink and embarrassed, her nose wrinkled at the word that she hated being called. "I am not cute!" She insisted before she turned on her heel and started walking away from him, black ponytail swishing gently against her clothing, indignant at the name.

"Yes, you are," Leon teased as he caught up with her again, "You're as cute as a teddy bear." He chuckled, walking alongside her.

Cynthia broke the indignant appearance and poked him in the chest as she spoke, "I'm not cute! She might be," she gestured to Hannah with her free arm, who had a deep frown on her face, "but I'm not! I'm feisty and hot-headed like you, not cute like a fluffy bunny!" She said, not once breaking her stride as she spoke.

"I never said you weren't feisty Cindy," Leon grinned, and caught the scent of the delicious smell starting to waft out of the cafeteria, ' _Can we go eat first?'_ He asked while continuing their out loud banter, "but the freckles scattered your face and the pink is really cute."

' _No, we need to report to Holly's command room.'_ Cynthia replied, walking right past the cafeteria and continuing towards Holly's command room. "No, it's not! I'm not cute!"

' _Please…'_ Leon replied, matching her pace stride for stride. "Yes you are," he cooed playfully, "behind all the feistiness is a cute little-oomph!" Cynthia had elbowed him in the rib cage, knocking the air out of him. "Okay, okay," he wheezed, relenting from his current position of being doubled over, "you're not cute, very beautiful? Definitely, but not cute."

"Thank you," Cynthia replied breezily, accepting the statement with a triumphant air and continuing on her way, leaving Leon to wheeze a few times and Hannah to rub his back, trying to help, not that it was helping. ' _No, we'll eat later at a reasonable time.'_

' _Okay, let me catch my breath first… you hit like a small tank!'_

' _Toughen up you baby,'_ Cynthia teased and Leon rolled his eyes.

' _Nice to know I'm loved.'_

' _I love you, Leo.'_

' _Love you too Cyn, more than you'll ever know.'_

' _Me too, let's not let Hannah get between us okay?'_

' _Never, I gave you a promise and I intend to keep it.'_ Leon replied, finally catching up with her and putting one arm around her shoulders, unashamedly drawing her closer and gently kissing her temple, a silent promise he wasn't distracted by Hannah.

Hannah glanced at the many people walking around them, anger simmering in her gut as she had to watch the blunt affection between the partnership. She wondered if it was a normal occurrence, and so far it seemed to be, as no one even blinked at the non business partner like behavior. "Where are we going?" She asked, almost hoping to break the silence reigning at the moment.

' _Thank you, Leon.'_ Cynthia replied warmly, completely unaware of Hannah's anger and not bothering to reply as they neared their destination.

' _Anything for you Cyn.'_ Leon murmured sincerely, warming his partner's heart and ignoring Hannah at the same time, soothing his partner's nerves about the latter returning to the base.

' _Ditto.'_ Cynthia replied as Leon moved away from her and she pulled open Holly's command room, about to receive the worst job she could ever imagine.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

While she waited for Cynthia and her brother, Holly busied herself with a skirmish team under Ivory's command, the head commander for the subdivision was rarely here at the base during the early mornings, but when she was she was Holly's first choice for commanding the sleepy and grouchy teams out on the field. "Ελεφαντόδοντο, κίνηση μακριά από το συγκρότημα διαμερισμάτων, don't θέλετε οποιαδήποτε αθώοι περαστικοί τραυματίστηκαν. _**(Heads up, the translations are a little off, I got lazy XD)**_ **{Ivory, move away from the apartment complex, we don't want any innocent bystanders injured.}** She spoke into her comlink after turning on communications between her and the head commander, peering at the map of the field she had up on her holographic screen.

"Εννοείται Holly. Ben, Brendon, οδηγούν την ομάδα εκεί και σαφές από το συγκρότημα διαμερισμάτων plaza, Άλφα ηγέτης λέει είναι εκτός ορίων. Haliah, Diana, Paige, κάθε πάτε πάρτε μια ομάδα τριών και εξαφανίζονται σε ένα δέντρο, μια αιφνιδιαστική επίθεση θα ήταν ιδανικό τώρα." **{Roger Holly. Ben, Brendon, lead the team over there and clear out from the apartment complex plaza, Alpha leader says it's off limits. Haliah, Diana, Paige, each of you go take a group of three and disappear into a tree, a surprise attack would be ideal right now.}**

"Πηγαίνω σε συνάντησή μου ελεφαντόδοντο, αν χρειάζεστε κάτι που η ανάγκη για τη δημιουργία αντιγράφων ασφαλείας του συναγερμού." **{I'm in my meeting Ivory, if you need anything set off the need for backup alarm.}** Holy replied to the blonde and grinned slightly as she saw Bree yawn out of the corner of her eye, the usually cheerful girl was extremely grumpy at being woken up at four in the morning by an alarm that she had to come manually fix and was quite the source of entertainment.

"Εννοείται Holly. Της εταιρείας Braxton,'ξανά στο έδαφος με εμένα, δεν είστε σε θέση να αξιοποιήσετε περισσότερο από το ένα πόδι από το έδαφος! Εσείς Mike!" **{Roger again Holly. Braxton, you're on the ground with me, you are not going to be able to get more than a foot off the ground! You too Mike!}**

Holly chuckled softly at Ivory's words before reaching to another holographic screen and shutting off her comlink remotely before smiling at the grouchy Bree. "You awake now?" She asked with light amusement as she looked at the slouched position of the tired techno-genius.

Bree gave her a half-hearted glare and mumbled a very short reply consisting of one word she rarely said, "No." She grumbled as she finished up the new security on the alarms, hopefully putting a stop to Fin's pranks. The grumpy teenager was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her wavy dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and had a blanket over her lap, perched comfortably in her wheelchair, something drastically different to Holly's command outfit and definitely wasn't suitable for being in the leaders' presences. "I went to sleep barely an hour ago."

"Lovely," Holly chuckled softly, ' _Good old Bree, so excited to work on something she forgets to go to sleep at a decent hour.'_

"Meh." Bree grunted and shut off a holographic screen with another yawn, "security has been added to the alarm systems, Fin's hacking code was traced and blocked, and that alarm shouldn't be waking up anybody for a false alarm."

"Thanks-" Holly cut herself off as the sound of someone clearing their throat. She could tell exactly who did it. Swiveling around she faced three of the group's five leaders, Firen, her own division leader and grandfather; Bailey, the highest ranking person in the entire group; and Orion, leader of the Wind Division and her least favorite of the leaders. "My apologies," She said politely, the apology mostly directed towards Orion, seeing how the other two leaders probably didn't mind. "Didn't want any issues with the skirmish and Bree has been adding security to the alarm system to prevent another morning like this morning."

"Apology accepted." Orion sniffed while Firen rolled his eyes at the other leader and nodded to Holly and Bailey gave a small nod, blue eyes twinkling at the sight of the usually bright eyed, happy, and cheerful techno-genius grumpier than her medical partner Jay, and that was a rare sight indeed.

Bree didn't spare the leaders from her grouchiness, and didn't bother giving Orion an apology, when he looked at her for one she looked right back at him, a not amused nor apologetic expression on her face, "There is no way you are getting an apology from me at four in the morning." She said bluntly, moving towards the door, "and unless you want the power out for your division base, don't mess with me." She

The door was pulled open from the outside as Leon and Cynthia slipped into the room, ushering Hannah in before them and letting Bree leave before closing the door where the room's lighting went back to at an evening amount once again. Both of the warriors nodded to Holly before respectfully saluting each leader with their division's special salute, a clenched fist against your heart _**(A a symbol of bravery and loyalty)**_ The two of them then stood quietly and tensely, standing shoulder to shoulder while facing the other occupants of the room, with focused and serious expressions, Leon standing with his arms folded across his chest while Cynthia was standing with her arms at her sides, one hand resting on the custom combat belt around her waist where her black gun was nestled in its holster. Hannah stood slightly awkwardly next to the two warriors, the transfer not quite understanding what was going on, but her pale blue eyes lit up at the sight of her uncle Orion. "Warriors Cynthia Lawson and Leon Bramble of the Alpha Strike team from the Thunderbolts subdivision as requested sirs and ma'am." Holly introduced her subdivision members professionally.

"Very good," Firen nodded, a slight smile tugging at his features, green eyes gleaming with approval, "At ease everyone." Cynthia and Leon didn't change positions besides allowing their positions to relax slightly, showing that they were listening attentively and heard his words. Holly leaned back slightly in her chair, pushing down the screen of the Holowatch and giving the leaders her full attention, despite her extensive knowledge on the subject at hand, and she wasn't very fond of the idea. Having one of her warrior's train Hannah, her best warrior, who of which disliked Hannah with a fiery passion. Firen cleared his throat and spoke again, "Orion has a request that one of the best warriors from the Thunderbolts subdivision is Hannah's training warrior." He looked at Cynthia, "Cynthia Casi Lawson, you have been chosen to do so."

Cynthia's blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth to politely reject the offer, but Orion interrupted her before she could utter a syllable, "How are we so sure she's the best?" He sniffed arrogantly, doubtful that Cynthia was good enough to teach his niece.

"Well, Cynthia's the best female warrior I have sir," Holly replied patiently, "She's the top female warrior of this subdivision and has incredible skills in field work and fighting, she's nearly unbeatable against anyone besides Ivory and Leon, and even then the chance of her beating them is fifty percent."

Orion's eyebrows raised slightly, fifty percent chance of beating Ivory? Now that required skill. "Show me proof of your words."

"Leon, fight your partner if you wouldn't mind," Holly said to her brother, "No going easy on her."

Leon nodded and sprang into action, spinning around towards his partner who took a few steps back and caught his punch, quickly twisting his arm behind his back before tripping him and making him stumble into one of the walls before pinning him to it, his arm still held painfully twisted behind his back. Leon quickly tapped out a surrender and Cynthia let him go before ducking as Holly threw an electrical disc and she had her pistol raised and aimed at Holly with the safety off within seconds, acting in pure self-defense. "She's very good at grappling techniques, has the speed to accompany her attacks, and has a lot of patience."

"What else?" Orion asked, examining Cynthia with scrutiny while the warrior took no notice of his scrutiny and holstered her pistol, patiently waiting for him to stop prodding her and examining her. "How come she's so young? She's innocent and I thought a battle worn person would be teaching her, not someone with no experience in the horrid affairs of the world."

Holly and Leon tensed, waiting to see how Cynthia would react, Cynthia was anything but innocent. "I am battle worn, sir." Cynthia told him politely, "I lost my innocence a long time ago."

"Explain."

"I was kidnapped from my parents at age two and was a cage fighting champion till I turned seven where I was taken home and later I lived out on the streets till I turned twelve and I was brought to the group. Two years ago my partner and I were captured and tortured, I nearly bled to death due to my right leg being crushed and mangled. The scar on my face is from when I defended my sisters before I was kidnapped and got a gash that extended from my nose, down my neck, and over my right shoulder blade." Cynthia replied, her voice relatively calm, but Leon could hear the reluctance of revealing more of her past to the leader. "I haven't been innocent for sixteen years, sir." Cynthia indeed had a bloody past, growing up as a cage fighter with no concept of right or wrong and a learned love for fighting and violence that never really left her, her eyes showed it, a violent storm of sapphire blue, the violence tamed and hidden away behind her naturally guarded nature.

Orion's eyebrows rose further, "I reevaluate my previous statements, I'm sure Hannah will get the training she needs under the guidance of your warrior." Orion spoke with genuine surprise in his tone, Bailey's surprise matching his own. "Cynthia will be Hannah's trainer."

Cynthia spoke again, speaking in sync with her partner, "I/she can't train her."

Hannah, Orion, and Bailey all looked surprised, "Why?" Orion asked indignantly, "is Hannah not good enough for you to train?"

"No of course not, but I have a history with her and it's not pleasant, nor can I allow myself to be taken out of the field to train her."

"I agree with Cynthia," Holly spoke calmly, "I'd be losing my best strike team, they're called Alpha Strike team for a reason. They are the ones who usually save the other teams from getting their butts handed to them."

"Leon can still go out on the field," Orion said stubbornly.

"But I'd be breaking up an infallible battle-partnership." Holly replied logically, "Leon and Cynthia are called the Power Couple for a reason, they're the powerhouse of this subdivision and always stick together, even during and interrogation they're interrogated together. They've been partners since Cynthia graduated to warrior status five years ago."

"Cynthia with being Hannah's trainer." Orion insisted.

"Sir, I'm honestly thrilled that you believe I'm worthy to train Hannah, but I don't want to have Leon's life at risk while I'm not out there to save him-"

Orion's eyes narrowed and he cut her off, "you will train my warrior or your rank will be demoted and you'll be confined to base duty only."

Cynthia reluctantly agreed, locking distressed blue eyes with Leon's amber, his expression matching hers perfectly. Holly looked pained and sent the three off to do what they were assigned to do with a heavy heart and the knowledge that her brother was vulnerable out on the field on his own.

:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(

Cynthia, the name that made Hannah's blood boil, the midnight black haired and blue eyed girl who had stolen Leon's attention from her, the girl with the privilege of being his partner while she was stuck in a different division, but maybe it could change and she would be his partner while Cynthia was pushed away, finally. Hannah snapped out of her thoughts and jumped as the heavy doors of the training room she was in closed with a deep noise, startling her. She whirled around to see Cynthia was the culprit who had closed the doors and was in the process of striding over to the wind division transfer right now.

' _What does he see in her?'_ Hannah wondered as she studied the other girl her age, ' _beautiful? As if… right? I mean she's got everything I have, fighting skills, intelligence, confidence, patience, etc. So why does he like her so much?'_ She continued studying her as the thunder division warrior set up a few things in the room, fighting dummies, training mats, a few weapons and other things. ' _She's all battle scarred, and I mean it literally, she's got scars everywhere. Woah, that is a seriously noticeable scar.'_ She commented to herself as she noticed the scar Cynthia had mentioned earlier as she shed the leather jacket. Even ten feet away, Hannah could see the scar from her sideways profile, the whitish pink scar extended from one side of her nose, went over her lower ear, down her neck, and finished by getting wider as it went down what she could see of her right shoulder blade. ' _I mean, it just ruins what could have been perfect skin. So why did he choose her? Over me off all people?!'_ She was forced to leave her thoughts as Cynthia finally approached her, ready to start their training session and clear the air.

"Okay, here's the deal. I train you in here for Thunder Division's tactics, meaning power and technique, not speed. Understood?" Cynthia asked, her voice calm and level for once.

"I don't like you." Hannah replied bluntly, "but I understand."

Cynthia looked at her, "believe me, the feeling is mutual." She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked slightly on her heels, "and I'd rather not get in trouble, so we're clearing the air, right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm setting this straight," Cynthia replied, dropping the level headed appearance, blue eyes hardening as she switched stances, straightening up and crossing her arms threateningly over her chest. "Leon is my partner, not yours and I expect you to understand that. He is my partner and you are and will not take him away from me."

"For now." Hannah replied, her pale blue eyes narrowing at the other girl, lifting her chin in the process, "that will change."

Cynthia's blue eyes flashed and she leaned closer, "Forever. Leon is my partner, I'm not letting you have the guy I am in love with, got it?"

Hannah shook her head, "no, cause he likes me, not you."

Cynthia laughed humourlessly before she spoke, "times change Hannah, you've been gone for far too long. Love is something Leon and I share," she caught the glimmer of surprise and annoyance on Hannah's face and smirked slightly, "He's said to me sincere I love you's more times than I can count and that's a whole lot more than he's said it to you."

Hannah gritted her teeth, "I'm not going down without a fight, Cynthia, Leon's mine."

The comment was ignored as Cynthia decided to throw a curve ball, for both her own amusement and to state a point. "Oh, I'll do you a favor and try to keep the noise down," she raised one of her eyebrows, a small smirk playing across her features. "Don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night while collaborating with my partner."

Hannah's eyes widened and she stared at the other girl, getting exactly what she was saying despite the riddle style of the comment. ' _Oh Starclan… this is going to be harder than I thought…'_ She thought as she watched Cynthia spin around and stride over to one of the training dummies, the Thunder Division warrior's movements triumphant and amused.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leon trudged sluggishly down the hallways, feeling beat up and tired. Even the delicious smell from the white-walled cafeteria's buffet style breakfast didn't shake his from his tiredness. Usually, it did and he'd get his partner to help him drag Holly out of her command room to the mentioned food court to get her out of there and actually eat something besides thin mints from the stash she had hidden in her command room. He winced slightly as he moved his right arm, going out on the field without Cynthia to cover his back and help him out was extremely stressful, exhausting, and he had a higher chance of injuring himself, which he did. He got shot in the arm by some idiot in the Slashing Blades, although he was sure the other guy's nose wasn't ever going to be the same, even if they surgically fixed it. While he may have over reacted, his reaction was justified, for the last six years he had never been alone in the field, even before the link between him and Cynthia developed that fateful day, the same day that he first heard his partner say she loved him, which had been music to his ears.

He sighed and slid his keycard into the lock of his flat room before he pulled open the door to trudge into the room, and jumped with a start. Both his sister and his partner were there, patiently waiting for him, Holly sitting carefully on the edge of her green themed bed, as always her appearance was neat and clean, consisting of her custom green tinted white formal shirt, green Holowatch, black skirt, and black flats. Cynthia was leaning back against the wall opposite of the door, one foot against the wall, her attention fixed on the small holographic screen of her multi-watch, dressed in a normal training outfit, black custom running shoes, black skinny jeans, custom dark gray tank top, and light blue multi-watch on one wrist.

Leon blinked before he unstrapped the pack currently strapped to his back and put it down next to the wall as Cynthia straightened up and strode towards him, he met her halfway across the room and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her thin body, ' _I missed you.'_ He said mentally, breathing in the comforting scent of his partner's midnight black hair and holding her snugly against his body.

' _I noticed,'_ Cynthia replied and he felt her thin arms circle his waist, ' _I missed you too, it's strange being so far away from each other that the link doesn't function very well.'_

' _I agree,'_ Leon agreed, grateful for his sister who was busying herself with her Holowatch, giving the close partnership a few minutes alone. ' _How was the training session?'_

' _Went without a hitch, after we argued slightly and I made a certain comment that shut her up for the rest of the session.'_

' _Really? What was the comment?'_

' _Can't tell you.'_

' _Why not? Come on, Cyn!'_ He whined, really curious.

' _I can't tell you, it's a girl thing, Leo.'_

' _I'll look through the memories of the time frame.'_ Leon warned, dying of curiosity.

' _Fine. I said 'I'll do you a favor and try to keep the noise down, don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night collaborating with my partner.' I got a kick out of it, her fish impression was hilarious!'_ Cynthia replied with her head under his chin, blue eyes closed.

' _Oh, my Starclan, Cyn!'_ Leon mentally laughed and chuckled out loud, drawing back slightly and looking at her, ' _What kind of comment is that?'_

' _A true one.'_ Cynthia replied, opening her eyes, a cheeky grin spreading across her face, ' _I really just wanted to see her reaction, although I did want to warn her ahead of time.'_

' _Hmm… good idea.'_

"If you two are done being mutes and telepathic nutters," Holly said in exasperation, having waited a few minutes for them to do their thing, "I could answer the problem about Leon going into the field without you Cynthia if you two would please sit down." The duo did as she asked, taking a seat at Cynthia's desk, Leon sitting in the comfortable leather swivel chair, Cynthia sitting in his lap.

"Oh, speaking of the field," Cynthia looked up at Leon, "What happened earlier? Did you get shot or something?"

"Yeah," Leon grumbled sheepishly, fiddling with him and his partner's clasped hands and not looking at her, "I'm fine now, though, thanks for letting me borrow your energy-"

"Guys," Holly interrupted impatiently, "If you two don't want to miss breakfast and risk Bree dragging us there, loot at this." She pulled up something on her Holowatch, a document displayed on the bright screen, five signatures down at the bottom in different scrawl.

 _Trainers may bring their trainees into the field for field experience as long as it's incorporated into their training regimens, they have a capable trainer, and they pass a physical before hand._

 _~Firen, Luxa, Bucky and Bailey, the leaders of the Light In Darkness Group._

"Awesome!" Leon grinned and Cynthia laughed leaning up and giving her partner a short and chaste kiss.

"Celebrate all you want later," Holly said with amusement as the two broke apart and she pushed down her holographic screen, turning it off. "Cause Bree and Jay should be here any moment."

As if on cue, the door opened and two teens Holly's age slipped into the room, one rolling on wheels from her spot in her normal everyday average wheelchair, amber eyes gleaming with cheer, dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail, her earlier grumpiness having evaporated with the six hours of sleep she had just gotten. "Hi, guys! Ready to eat?!" She asked with enthusiasm, an infectious smile on her face from ear to ear. Obviously, she had just woken up again, probably about thirty minutes ago, being dressed in a light blue t-shirt with a large smiley on the front and light gray sweatpants with a blanket thrown haphazardly over her lap with the bottom tucked under her feet.

"No," Jay grunted, scratching his head, looking grumpy and groggy. His gray-streaked black hair was ruffled and messy, blind blue eyes were hidden behind the sunglass like visor, the black device that looked just like sunglasses, but allowed him to see infrared, heat signatures, and sonar along with heightening his other non-disabled senses. He was still wearing his PJs, a pair of black sweatpants and a fuzzy dark gray hoodie with a blue jay on the front. "I think you're the one giving me all my gray hairs." He muttered to the hyperactive girl next to him who giggled and didn't contradict him.

"Probably!" Bree chirped happily, giggling slightly at his comment.

Cynthia laughed, blue eyes twinkling with cheer, at both her friends and her returned ability to go out on the field. "Of course we're ready, let's go eat."

Leon smiled and briefly kissed his partner before he replied, "yup, let's go get stuff from the delicious cafeteria." He grinned at his brother, "You've got a whole bunch of hair sticking straight up in the back."

"That's what yours looks like every day," Jay grunted and Leon pouted, amber eyes gleaming.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Atleast it's not all sad tears right? :D I promised I would put up that one special before I put up the next rewrite chapter and I did! :D :D**_

 _ **16 pages! XD At two thirty in the morning! :D XD :D XD**_

 _ **READ THIS PLEASE! :'( :D :D :D :D: As a heads up, I will be starting to split the new chapters from the old, meaning I will be creating a new story for the new chapters and another one for the specials and moments until I am finished with the entire story where I will then combine them and arrange them how I want :D So look for the new story kay? :D**_

 _A Meeting, A Race, A Ring, And A Raid_

Impatient knocking on her flat room door jolted Bree awake from where she had been curled up in a ball hidden under her blankets, rousing the usually hyperactive and energetic teenager into awareness and she pouted, dreading the idea of having to get up from her warm cocoon of blankets, ' _I don't wanna get up... yet.'_ Bree mumbled to herself mentally and allowed her amber eyes to slide half closed as she compemplated the idea of going back to sleep. A particularly loud knock on the door threw that idea out the window and Bree rolled onto her back and pushed the blankets off of her face, emerging from her bright colored and blankets. Her cheerful attitude was already emerging as she reached as far as she could, grasping hold of the doorknob of her flat room and pulling the door open, causing her to slide off her bed and to the floor with a loud thump. "Hi!" She grinned happily at Holly -who had been knocking on the door- looking at her upside down with her legs tangled in her blankets leaning up against her bed, which was in the process of sliding sideways off the bed and onto the floor, bringing the rest of the blankets down on top of the hyper teenage, leaving her completely obscured from her subdivision leader's view.

"Hey Bree," Holly chuckled at the blanket covered morale expert, "I'm sending you and Jay to the friendly meeting at Star Division's base today, sound good to you?"

"Of course!" Bree chirped happily, pushing the blankets off of her face so she could smile at her friend, "There'll be new people! And my technology! Not to mention grumpy goofballs like Jay to cheer up!" She smiled, seeming content to be lying on the fluffy carpeted floor.

"I think you're going nuts," Jay grunted as he swung his darker colored blankets off of his legs before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and slapping his hand on his bed side table, looking for his visor.

"I'm not nuts, a little sleep drunk? Definitely!" Bree giggled, "I was working on L.I.O.N way to long last night!"

"Well unless Brendon's prank with an air horn yesterday blew out my eardrums," Jay spoke, finding his visor and pushing it on before flicking it on, the screen lighting up a faint red, "I'm not deaf, so I can get the door."

"I know!" Bree chirped happily, looking up at him as he walked over and hauled her up under the arms, "But it's fun saying hi and she woke me up!"

"Whatever you say, Bree." Jay rolled his eyes behind the visor as he unceremoniously dumped her onto her bed and dropped all of her blankets down on top of her, "When's the meeting Holly?... Oph!" He stumbled as Bree threw a pillow at the back of his head for the unceremonious dumping. He turned around, facing the techno genius, "Throw another pillow I dare you..."

Bree grinned cheekily from her sitting up position and did as he warned her against, taking her other pillow and throwing at him.

The pillow smacked Jay right in the face. Holly watched with amusement as Jay scooped up the pillow and jogged over to his friend's bed before knocking her backward onto her back and smothering her with the pillow.

"I said no throwing the pillow!" Jay grunted, smothering her with the pillow while Bree shrieked with laughter and weakly attempted to push the pillow away from her and off of her face. "What did I say Bree?'

"Not to throw the pillow!" Bree laughed and resisted the smothering treatment.

Jay cracked a grin and pushed the pillow against his friend's face, muffling her laughter, "then why did you throw it?"

"Because it was fun!" Bree laughed as she pushed the pillow away for long enough to speak before Jay pushed the pillow back over her face, her laughter once again muffled. A moment later, Bree pushed hard enough against the pillow that she unbalanced Jay so he fell over onto his side next to her, the paralyzed girl then took advantage of his unbalancing to take the pillow and smother him with it, "ha! I win!" She giggled, "I can throw as many pillows as I want!"

Jay actually started laughing, his baritone laugh making his friend smile even wider as she giggled before she purposely keeled over to the side and laughed alongside him, laughing hard enough she sounded like she was wheezing every breath.

Holly grinned widely at her brother's laughter, only Bree could induce that kind of sound and reaction from her brother, and if not her who would? Bree was the group's morale expert for a reason, she was rarely down and not hyper or excited, even after she nearly died from a bomb, she didn't lose the enthusiasm she was well known for and even created a device to nearly nullify the paralysis affects, she could do a lot of things someone with her degree of paralysis couldn't, like how she could move her legs, not against gravity, but she could volintarily move her legs in movements like sliding, kneeling, crawling, and practically anything that didn't require her legs to be moving against gravity or supporting her weight. "While the laughter and the pillow smothering is certaintly the best thing I've seen and heard all morning the meeting is at six which is in about an hour."

"Alright," Jay said, quickly recovering from his bout of laughter to reply to his sister, "Which plane?" He looked over at Bree, his eyebrows raising, "Your face is going bright red and I don't know about you, but humans do need to breathe, Bree."

Bree just kept laughing, choking on her laughter and struggling to breathe through her laughter.

"We may want to wait for Bree to recover." Jay deadpanned, patting his friend on the back, hoping to force some air into her lungs so she didn't pass out from the laughter. "Or she's going to pass out and end up bluer than my eyes."

Bree laughed harder at his comment, seriously struggling to breathe through the laughter, she rolled a little from side to side as she laughed, the high pitched laughter unrestrained, cheerful, and free sounding.

Jay's lips twitched into a grumpy smile at her unrestrained laughter and kept patting and rubbing her back, hoping she wouldn't pass out.

It took another five minutes before Bree calmed down enough to actually breathe and speak, leaning forward on her arms and taking deep breaths that were riddled with small giggles. The first thing she said however made Holly laugh, "You… lost the deal… again, pay up… Jay!" She said giggling in the pauses and pointing to the tip of her nose.

Jay sighed, rolled his eyes and kissed her on the tip of the nose, "Why did I even agree to that deal?"

"Because I make you laugh and we were bored and on a plane ride when we made it!" Bree chirped happily. Everyone in the Thunderbolt's subdivision knew about their deal, the deal that consisted of every time Bree got Jay to laugh, he had to kiss her on the cheek, tip of the nose, or forehead, whichever one either of them chose, although it didn't happen very often, with Jay's naturally grouchy and grumpy attitude.

"That's true, the things that happen on those plane rides are seriously weird, unexpected, and strange." Jay grunted before turning his attention to his sister, "what plane are we taking?"

"Plane 114," Holly replied, still smiling from Bree's earlier comment.

"Ooh! That's the good plane!" Bree grinned happily, "there's so much stuff to do and there are so much electronics to take apart and rewire!"

"I feel bad for the pilot," Jay grunted, "he or she probably replaces their electronics every time we're on there."

"Probably!" Bree chirped happily, "but it's so much fun to tinker with things!"

"I expect punctuality with you two, and be professional at the meeting, remember that you are representing the thunder division, we don't want Firen to be ashamed of your behavior," Holly said crisply, returning to her leader mode despite the bright smile on her face and the twinkling of her green eyes.

"Yeah, well save the tinkering till after the meeting." Jay grunted in reply to Bree's comment, "Understood Holly, we will do our best."

"Auh man!" Bree playfull whined, "I was really looking forward to tinkering with the PS4 on the plane ride there!"

"Tinker with your VR sunglasses," Jay grunted, rolling his blind blue eyes.

"Okay!" Bree chirped happily, amber eyes gleaming with constant cheer

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Jay jumped when he heard a thump next to him and quickly turned his head in the sound's direction only to look through his visor and found Bree asleep. Her cheek was resting against the table top, her VR sunglasses lying in pieces next to her head, a tiny screw driver held loosely in her left hand, a small piece of her sunglasses held limply in her right hand, her breathing was soft enough that he could barely hear it. ' _That was fast.'_ He said mentally, usually she stayed awake on the way there and fell asleep on the way back, she must've been working on L.I.O.N longer than he had thought she had. With Bree now asleep he had some complete silence to himself, while their flat room was usually quiet while Bree was working on her gadgets and he was reading, it wasn't ever completely silent. There was always the sounds of metal against metal, the sound of Bree saudering something, the occasional curse under her breath, the sound of electrical curcuits sparking, the humming of computers, or the flat AI Blissie asking them if they needed anything or alerting them of someone coming. While he appreciated her happy chatter, silence and being alone to himself, just like Bree, was his favorite place. _**(wasn't expecting that were you? XD Bree's what's called a severly mild introvert, she does prefer to be alone in the silence tinkering with her devices, but she loves being around and with people at the same time. So she and Jay get along perfectly because both of them perfer silence and being on their own, which is why their flat room is nearly silent most of the time when they are both in there :D her personality is unique! :D)**_

:) :) :) :) :)

"Lean down and let me fix your collar," Bree chirped happily to Jay, fully awake and aware now after the nap she had had on the plane.

Jay did as she asked and waited for her to correctly fold down his collar, "did you have fun sleeping on the plane?" He asked curtly, bored and unused to her silence.

"Yup!" Bree chirped happily, folding down his collar and combing her fingers through his gray-speckled black hair so it laid flat and neat, not messy and scruffy.

"Is is okay now?' Jay huffed as she finished combing through his hair, "Can you stop touching me?" He asked and winced when she promptly swatted him upside the head before she folded the cuffs of his sleeves correctly and did the buttons at the wrists, straightening out his appearance. "I'm taking that as a no."

"You assumed correctly!" Bree grinned cheerfully, "and stop whining, I'm just making sure you won't look like an idiot!"

"I'm not whining," Jay said curtly, taking off his visor and tucking it into the breast pocket of his shirt, "I'm simply asking you to stop touching me." With a light blue long sleeve button down shirt with the thunder division emblem emblazoned on the breast pocket, neat black denim pants, black converse and no tie; Jay was looking as sharp as his well known sharp tongue.

"Well, you shouldn't have told me to stop touching you!" Bree grinned mischeviously and started poking him playfully in the gut, the highest point she could reach, "cause now I'm going to do it!" She tickled his sides, "and I don't want you to look stupid in a room full of people who unlike me, will judge you!"

Jay gave a snort at the tickling and swatted at her hand before grabbing her wrist in a gentle but firm grip, "Ack! Stop poking me! Don't you have to get ready too?"

"Nope!" Bree smiled widely, popping the 'p' and sticking her tongue out as she poked him with her other hand, brushing her fingers over his stomach where she knew he was dreadfully ticklish. "I'm already ready!" Indeed she was; Bree was wearing a black anklet length skirt with a yellow blouse that had the thunder emblem emblazoned on the front pocket, a light beige colored cardigan over it with matching ankle boots to complete the ensemble.

"Of course you are." Jay sighed and rolled his blind eyes before he caught her other wrist, "stop tickling me and let's go to the meeting."

"But tickling you's fun!" Bree chirped happily, amber eyes gleaming with slight mischief.

Jay reached over and brushed his fingers over the underside of her chin and got the girl to giggle at the tickling, "are you sure? I know for a fact that you are practically ticklish everywhere."

Bree giggled and slapped his hand away, "Okay, okay!" she giggled, "let's go to the meeting and have a tickle fight later!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll add color depth to your visor!" Bree waved a tiny capsule that contained an information transfer card designed for his visor alone.

"Fine."

"You have to participate!"

Jay looked in her general direction, blind blue eyes not amused, "fine."

"Okay! I'll install it on the plane ride back, sound good?"

"Fine, let's go already, Leah's waiting for us and we don't want to be late or Holly'll kill us."

"Okay!" Bree smiled and tucked the capsule into a bag on the back of her wheelchair, "let's go!"

"Calm down you crazy hyperactive girl." Jay snorted moving towards the door.

"Nope! Not yet!" Bree grinned widely at him, starting to push herself across the room towards the door, "We're not at the meeting yet!"

"I guess we aren't," Jay sighed with a roll of his blind blue eyes, secretly amused at her hyper attitude, "Keep being hyper then." He followed her as they started going down the hallway, the wheels of Bree's chair making low soft noises on the smooth tiled flooring.

"Yay!" Bree grinned at him happily, being the hyperactive person she usually was, amber eyes gleaming cheerfully.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Hi, Leah!" Bree greeted Jay's Aunt as they met with her on their way to the meeting room, "hope you're having a good day so far!"

"I am," Leah smiled at the hyper teenager, her enthusiasm infectious. "You two get here alright?"

"We got here perfectly fine," Jay replied from his position standing at Bree's right side, "besides Bree falling asleep on the plane and ending up more hyper than usual."

"It's not that much of a bad thing!" Bree exclaimed as they continued towards the meeting room at a steady pace, "I'm always hyper and excited!"

"There is a limit of bearable excited, Bree."

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" Bree flashed a bright grin at her friend, amber eyes twinkling both mischievously and cheekily.

"You are completely crazy." Jay sighed, shaking his head slightly in disbelief and rolling his blind blue eyes.

"Love you too!" Bree laughed, poking him in the side, "you're just as crazy as me!"

"Shut up." Jay grunted and swatted away her hand, "quite poking me."

"Alrighty!" Bree grinned and did as he asked for once, stopping the poking to continue pushing herself towards the meeting room at her friend's pace.

"Let's get to the meeting before Leah loses her composure okay Bree?" Jay sighed, noticing the laughter gleaming in his aunt's chocolate brown eyes, "or she's going to die from laughter.'

"That's always fun though!" Bree retorted, her amber eyes gleaming with enthusiasm and cheer.

"Bree, the meeting is about to start," Jay pointed out as they reached the meeting room, "dim down the excitement for a few hours okay?"

"Okay Jay," Bree replied, quickly calming down, her expression remained happy and cheerful, but her amber eyes glinted with an unusual seriousness and calmness.

Jay pushed open the door and held it open for Bree and his Aunt before he took a seat next to a younger River Medic named Willow.

Bree rolled over to her respective spot next to Jay and parked her chair there, a grin adorned her expression that was directed towards the group's five leaders, each of which, cracked a small smile at the teenager's grin.

A moment later, the Star Division Leader Bailey spoke up, starting the meeting between all five divisions. "How are the divisions getting along with the new transfer system?"

"There are a few conflicts," Firen admitted, leaning back a little in his chair, his green eyes were calm, "but it's not a surprise seeing how the divisions aren't used to dealing with each other all the time."

"I haven't had any conflicts with my transfers," Orion, the Wind Division Leader, said with a hint of arrogance in his tone, "everything's been running smoothly in my division."

"That's probably because his transfers were from shadow who are always over in wind anyway." Jay hissed in Bree's ear and she nodded, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on top of her clasped hands.

"There was a rough start," Bucky, the Shadow Division Leader, admitted with an annoyed sigh, "but things have smoothed out enough for everything to work properly."

"That's good to here," Bailey inputted, making notes on what the other leaders were saying, "what about you Luxa?"

"Like Bucky, there were a few rough times," Luxa, the River Division Leader, said, "but it smoothed itself out rather quickly."

"What about morale? Has that changed with the transfers?" Bailey asked, turning her bright blue eyes on Bree.

Bree put her forearms on the table and activated a Holo-watch around her wrist, "statistics wise? No, it's barely made a tiny dent in the current morale of the group." She said, bringing up a holographic chart so the leaders could see her reasons behind her words, "however, in the way the divisions function? There may be a few conflicts here and there."

"So it could effect the morale in the long run," Bailey said, seeing the reason in the teenager's words.

"I have a solution however," Bree continued after acknowledging Bailey's statement with a small nod, "if we break the tradition of having the division games every three years, we can bring up the morale like every time it comes up and display that it doesn't matter between divisions how you cooperate with the other warriors, fixing the problem in the long run," Bree replied touching part of the chart and the chart's results shot up and nearly doubled.

The leaders' eyebrows raised and Firen chuckled, "I knew there was a reason we chose you, Bree."

Bree's amber eyes lit up at the compliment and she smiled; five years ago the group had been having severe issues with morale and the warriors not going out on the field nor were they willing to fight for the group and the leaders had come up with the idea of having a morale support consultant to fix it. But the leaders had run into a problem, nobody wanted to do it full time twenty-four hours nor did anyone want to have to go to all of the meetings, oragnize things, or struggle to keep the group's moral up. Until, Holly suggested to her grandfather Firen, -the leader of the Thunder Division- the energetic thirteen-year-old sniper and tech expert in her subdivision named Breanna Grayas who had literally no job besides her technology work due to becoming paralyzed barely a month previous. So, without anymore options and having heard the many tales about the excitable teenager, he asked the hospital confined teenager and she had agreed right away. "Well I hope there's a reason," she grinned widely, "or else I'd just be sitting here in this meeting for no reason right?"

The occupants of the meeting laughed, excluding Jay of course, who just rolled his eyes and continued cleaning his sunglasses like visor.

:D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D

"Get up Hannah," Cynthia said, pulling off her blankets, "everyone's up except you so hurry up."

"What?" Hannah asked groggily, opening her pale blue eyes and looking at her trainer after propping herself up on her arms.

"It's time to get up, it's our flat's turn to be up and getting ready for the field," Cynthia replied patiently, her blue eyes a little drowsy, still dressed in her PJs that consisted of a light blue tank top with a white stripe beneath the arms and light gray sweat pants.

"What do you mean our flat's turn?" Hannah asked, the rivalry with the other girl not active with how drowsy and groggy she was at the current moment.

"Our subdivision's wake up times depend on the flat," Cynthia explained, going over to Leon and prodding him, "up at it Leon, or Holly'll have Blisse spray water all over you."

Leon shot up like a rocket, tumbling off his bed and to the floor in the process, "no! Not the water treatment!"

"Why do it that way?" Hannah inquired, running her fingers through her shoulderblade length blonde hair, "don't you all meet in the cafeteria in the morning?"

"StarClan no," Cynthia snorted, helping her groggy partner to his feet, "the mornings are all flat run, meaning you stay in your flat till your ready for training or being out on the field." She looked over at Leon, ' _Good morning Leo, how's your head? You smacked it pretty hard on your bedside table.'_

Leon winced and rubbed his forehead, ' _Good morning to you too Sunshine, I'm going to have a migraine probably, do you know if we're going out on the field?'_

' _No idea,'_ Cynthia replied before speaking out loud to the AI that Bree had created back when they were all preteens or younger. "Blisse, can you make sure someone out in the kitchen pulls out some Tylenol for Leon? He's got a migraine."

"Good morning Cynthia!" The cheerful AI chirped, it's unique human sounding voice had a slight southern accent, an accent that Bree had a little of due to her birth country, not that you ever really heard it under the enthusiasm in her voice. "Diana is in the kitchen, I'll let her know right away!"

Hannah was looking around in confusion, not sure where it came from.

"Perfect, thanks," Cynthia thanked the AI -who went silent- and spoke to Leon mentally, ' _go downstairs, Diana's got medication for the headache you have, you're going to be training or out on the field later and we better take care of it now.'_

"W-who was that?" Hannah asked, having never heard the AI before despite having been in the flat for a few weeks now.

"Heather, meet the flat's custom AI Blisse, created by Bree." Cynthia introduced the transfer to the AI, "Blisse, say hello to the transfer Hannah."

"Hello Hannah, it's nice to meet you!" The AI chirped happily, "I'll let Holly know that everyone is awake Cynthia!"

"Okay, thanks, Blisse," Cynthia said as she held open the flat room door for Leon who stumbled through it, his head starting to ache horribly. "While Blisse can't do everything and none of us want her to, she's pretty useful."

"She?"

"Yeah, Blisse's a she and don't forget it or both her and Bree will get irritated." Cynthia replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "now move it, will you? Unless you don't want to eat anything at all before we go train."

Hannah reluctantly did as the other girl said, not fond of the idea of not eating before going through the torture her trainer put her through on a daily basis. Boy was Cynthia a lot stronger than she was, the black haired girl could probably do at least twice as much of everything she could do besides run, that was something Hannah held in pride, she was from the wind, she was meant for speed, there was no way the other girl was faster than her. _**(Ha ha ha XD Hannah's in for a shocking surprise! XD)**_

Cynthia followed her out and into the main area of the flat before she went to where Leon was leaning over a counter, hoping headache was going to go away. "Where's Bree and Jay?" she asked as she gently rubbed her partner's back, leaning against the counter next to him.

"No idea," Paige shrugged, she was sitting at the kitchen's bar area, sitting on one of the stools with a bowl of cereal in front of her, "they haven't been here since Ivory got back and that was at five a few hours or so ago."

"Yeah," the black clothed blonde shrugged, she was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table with her hood over her eyes, arms behind her head, "I didn't see them this morning and they're usually awake with Jay usually making something in the kitchen while Bree tinkers with her VR sunglasses."

"What's wrong with Leon?" Haliah asked her sister from where she was sitting next to Paige and munching on a cinnamon roll, "he looks like he's got a cloud over his head."

"He's got a killer migraine," Cynthia replied as her partner straightened up for a moment, "hit his head on something when he woke up this morning." She looked at him, blue eyes concerned, ' _Is it going away?'_

' _No, not yet anyway,'_ Leon replied and leaned over the counter again, ' _It feels like my head is being split in half.'_

' _Do you want me to take half of the pain?'_ Cynthia asked, continuing to comfortingly rub his back.

' _If you want to, I don't want you to if you don't want to.'_ Leon replied, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

While the two partners were having their mental conversation, Hannah was watching them, jealousy hidden under her grogginess.

"Bree and Jay are at a meeting at Star Division base," Holly said as she came into the flat, looking a little tired and worn out from an all-night watch. "That's why they're gone. What did Leon hit his head on? He looks miserable."

"Oh, he's as miserable as he looks," Cynthia said before her blue eyes narrowed for a split second as she and Leon shared the pain of his headache "He hit it on his bedside table," she continued before she moved deeper into the kitchen with the intent to find her and Leon something to eat for breakfast.

"Ouch," Holly winced before she took a seat next to Paige and Haliah, "that's not fun."

"No," Leon groaned, "It's not."

Diana slid a thermos across the bar-like countertop to Holly with a smile, "here Holly!"

"Thanks," Holly flashed the blonde a smile and took the thermos that was probably filled with cocoa or some noncaffeinated drink.

The flat door opened again about ten minutes later, revealing Bree and Jay, the former of which looked hyper and excited while the latter looked like he wanted to go crash on the couch and sleep for a few hours. "Hi, guys!" Bree grinned as she rolled into the flat, wearing her usual white mechanic's jumpsuit with her VR sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"You need to go back to sleep," Jay grunted, scratching the back of his had as he followed her farther into the flat, he was wearing black cargo jeans with a dark gray t-shirt under a dark gray hoodie with white stripes and had his visor on, the softly blinking LED in one corner signaled it was on. "You've been up too long."

"Nah, I'm good!" Bree chirped to her friend before moving into the kitchen and greeting everyone there, "Hi!"

"Hey Bree," Cynthia greeted as she put a plate down in front of her partner and brushed her fingers through his hair to straighten out the messy blonde hair. "How was the meeting?"

"As informative as usual!" Bree shrugged, pulling a few things out of the fridge and putting them on her lap with the intention of using them. "Hey!" She complained a moment later when Jay took them and put them on the counter before he steered her out into the living room of the flat.

"Go tinker," he grunted, "I'm in the kitchen."

"Fine!" Bree huffed and joined Holly and the Lawson twins at the bar area, preferring to be with everyone else.

"How come you don't all just go to the cafeteria?" Hannah asked from her position now sitting down at the table just watching the rest of the team.

"Our subdivision is the largest subdivision in our division and our flat is the flat that has most of the commanders, high-rank warriors, and people who are still awake and working at night." Cynthia explained to her trainee, being oddly patient with her, "so most of the stuff in the cafeteria is already gone, plus it's easier doing it here since Bree and Jay are usually up pretty early and make enough for most of us to eat before we have to go out on the field."

"Speaking of the field," Holly interjected, activating her Holo-watch and drawing her screen size before the holographic screen came to life, "Haliah and Brendon you and your team are doing team training until one in the afternoon where you will be taking over out in the field for any possible skirmishes."

Haliah and Brendon exchanged quick glances and nodded at their subdivision leader, acknowledging her orders.

"Diana, coordinates to your latest recon mission has been sent to your Recon Spyglass, Benjamin will be accompanying you."

"Okay! I'll leave the base in a few hours!" Diana smiled, leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Cindy will be training Hannah until she is called out onto the field, Leon, you may do as you please until I call you, your partner, and Hannah out onto the field."

The partnership didn't even look up, they acknowledged Holly's orders with small nods but kept up what they were doing, Leon cradling his aching skull while Cynthia kept rubbing his back and picking at her food, not having an appetite with how badly her partner was hurting.

"Paige, since Cindy has to train Hannah, you will be taking over for her close combat cadet class, do you think you can handle it?"

"Auh man!" Paige sighed, "I can handle it, will I enjoy it? No."

"Trystan isn't doing anything at that time, would you like me to have him help?" Holly asked, noticing that the mentioned teen wasn't doing anything today.

Paige's hazel colored eyes lit up slightly and she nodded, "That would make things a little easier since Cindy's class is pretty advanced."

"Well a sniper fighter would definitely help the odds," Holly smiled, "I'll give him the orders in a bit, did I leave anyone out?"

"What about Ivory, Braxton, and Brittany?" Diana asked curiously, wondering what the three spies were going to be doing.

"I'm sleeping in till noon," Ivory spoke up from her position on the couch, "then we'll see if I get summoned to the Slashing Blades' base if I do then that's what I'm doing."

"I'm doing practically the same thing," Braxton said a moment later, his black hair partially covering one of his amber eyes, he was leaning against a wall, a half-eaten cinnamon roll in one hand. "The transfer doesn't effect my spying which is mostly on the same schedule as Ivory's."

Britanny shrugged, "I'm probably going to be training all day if I don't get get summoned either."

"Well there you go, Diana," Holly spoke crisply, green eyes slightly amused, "they're spies, I have no control over what they do."

"Eh, we'll do anything you tell us to do Holly," Ivory spoke, her voice a little amused, a change from the usual impassiveness that her voice contained. "You're smarter than all three of us combined."

"Intelligence wise? Sure," Holly chuckled, "experienced fighting wise? No, Cindy's the only one who can say that."

"And I've got the scars to prove it." Cynthia shrugged, pointing to the scar that crossed half of her face.

"That's true," Ivory admited, pushing herself up into a full sitting position and taking her feet off of the coffe table before pushing her black hood away from her teal ended platinum blonde hair so her leaf green eyes were visible, "but still, it just makes sense to listen to you Holly, you're a strategist and your mind is wired that way, it's what you excell at and it's something I'm not as good at." She cracked a rare grin as Holly looked startled at her words, "don't ask me to repeat that," she warned, leaning on her elbows, "cause I won't, that was a one time thing."

Holly cracked a grin as well, "I have no intention of making you repeat it, after all, we can't have you going all soft on us now can we?"

Ivory's grin turned into an amused smirk, "definitely not."

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Hannah's arms shook as Cynthia put more pressure on the small knife she was wielding. The blade being blocked by Hannah's own blade, a stroke of luck that the wind transfer severely appreciated, it was rare that she blocked her trainer's attacks because she was more experienced, had the techniques, and had learned the moves seven years ago, back when they were preteens.

Her trainer's skill was demonstrated a moment later when barely two seconds later, Hannah's knife clattered to the ground many feet away while Cynthia's blade was pointed at her throat at a safe distance. "Disarmed again." Cynthia said simplly before tucking the silver knife back up into a sheath in her back pocket and striding over to where Hannah's blade lay. "You're getting better, but with that said, the swipes were sloppy and blocking was a little on the weak side, but that kind of thing comes with practice." Cynthia sharply put her foot down on the tip of Hannah's blade, and the knife was flung into the air blade over handle before she caught it by the handle midair and tucked it into her back pocket with the other one.

"You're going too hard on me!" Hannah snapped at her, tired of the training her rival put her through that always left her gasping for air and feeling weak. "All of this is too hard!"

Cynthia looked blankly at her, "I don't see how it's so hard-"

"I'm not built for power! I'm built for speed!"

"Me too Hannah," Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I have the same build as you do, which means you have a high power to mass ratio, what you and I don't have in mass, we have in both power and speed. The only reason I am in Thunder Division and not Wind Division is because I've harnessed the power and because Leon brought me into the group in the first place."

"Did he train you this hard?" Hannah spat, pale blue eyes annoyed and aggravated, "If Leon was my trainer he wouldn't go so hard on me like you do! You're just jealous-"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and cut her off, her extreme patience coming into play, "Yes, Leon trained me this same way, and no, he wouldn't go any easier on you and nor am I jealous that he so called likes you more than me. I don't bring personal feelings into training someone Hannah." She spoke indifferently despite how frustrated she was getting, Hannah had been testing her patience all morning ever since they stepped foot into the training room, and her patience was slowly getting worn thin with dealing with her nearly twenty-four-seven and the constant jabs at how she was apparently jealous of Hannah and Leon, as if. Cynthia knew full well that Leon had absoluetly no feelings for Hannah, but it still bothered her and her reappearance, back when the two girls were preteens, Hannah had been in the thunder division for a few months and Cynthia had been enough turmoil without her making it worse.

"Then why are you training me so hard?" Hannah snapped at her, still breathing heavily after the knife exercise, she ignored her statement about how Leon trained her the same way.

"I'm training you so hard because you will be going into the field some day and I'm giving you the skills to survive out there," Cynthia replied smoothly, keeping her cool and remaining patient with the other teen.

"How do I know you aren't training me to be like you?" Hannah snapped, blue eyes narrowed, "a girl with no knowledge about normal things in life that don't involve fighting?"

Cynthia's nose breifly wrinkled as her temper flared, but it smoothed out as she regained her cool and ignored Hannah's jab at the sensative topic. It was true, Cynthia had nearly no experiance in normal everyday life things, having been raised as a cage fighter to kill anything that moved since she was two, she never had the time to be a normal kid, normal kids toys sometimes spooked her, and she occasionally had issues with her english, with it being her second language and all, despite the distinct british accent that she just couldn't seem to shake off. "You didn't grow up like me, you've had everyday exposure to the real world since you were little, you can't end up like me."

"Still! Stop going so hard on me! I'm fast! Not strong!"

"Fine, come with me." Cynthia turned on her heel and strode out of the training hall.

Hannah followed her in confusion, she followed her into a wide indoor field and was shocked to see a large half mile track looping the center of the field. "What're we doing here?"

"We're going to race." Cynthia replied, kneeling down and retying her tennis shoes, tightening the laces, "if I win, we train like I have been, if you win, then you can choose both the training courses and how much we do. Three laps around, deal?" She asked as she straightened up, rolling her shoulders and swinging her arms, stretching a little.

"Deal!" Hannah grinned and did as Cynthia had.

A moment later they were standing at the track's starting line. "Ready, set, go!" Cynthia gave off the start and the two took off, Cynthia matching Hannah stride for stride. A moment later their race was interrupted and Cynthia slowed to a stop.

"Cynthia," Holly's voice rang through their comlinks, she was speaking in full greek, her greek accent flowing well with each word, "the power couple is needed out on the field." _**(I'm getting lazy and don't feel like translating it into greek XD Plus, normally published books don't have it… I think. Let me know if they do and I'll fix it! :D)**_

"Heavy gear? Light? What's the situation?" Cynthia asked, touching the comlink in her ear to respond to her, speaking in greek as well.

"Haliah and Brendon's team need your skills in defusing chemical bombs and they need Leon's brute strength to break into a stronghold, plus cover fire from you."

Cynthia watched Hannah run as she continued talking to Holly, she swiftly contacted Leon via their link, ' _Grab our light field gear and meet me at the track, we are needed on the field.'_

' _Okay, I'm on my way.'_

"Okay Holly," Cynthia said as Hannah reached three-quarters of a lap while she was a measly eighth, "We'll head out there in a minute, I have to finish this race first." She said, starting to jog along the track.

"Race with who?"

"I'll tell you later," Cynthia replied in English before racing after Hannah at a decent speed, saving her energy for the last lap, fully intending to lap Hannah. ' _Here comes the fun part…'_ Cynthia thought as the starting line came into view about fifty feet away for the second time, a little behind Hannah, ' _here we go!'_ She grinned and poured on more speed, shooting past Hannah and keeping her super speed off as she ran with her full natural ability, something she didn't do very often.

Hannah gawked as Cynthia shot past, kicking up the small pebbles of the track, ' _What?!'_

Cynthia slid around the curve in the track and continued to run, sprinting along the track. She noticed Leon arrive but kept running, attempting to lap Hannah before she ran those fifty feet. She skidded past Hannah and ran across the finish line before slowing down into a jog, taking a few deep breaths. ' _Hey Leon, got our gear?'_

' _Yeah, did you just lap her?'_

' _Yup, without super speed.'_ Cynthia let a little confidence enter her mental voice, ' _Come on, you know how fast I run, with those chemical side affects that gave me my super speed, I'm stronger than the average person so I can turn the power into speed.'_

' _Yeah, and I'm still miffed about when we were fifteen and you purposely let me win.'_

' _I'm sorry, I was just being considerate, but if you don't want that I can leave you all alone-'_

' _I didn't mean it that way, I'm just saying.'_

' _Uh huh, I totally believe you.'_ Cynthia rolled her eyes before turning her focus on Hannah as she reached her. "You feeling okay?"

"How… how did you do that?" Hannah asked, breathing hard and staring at her trainer.

' _Leon, do you have any storage discs with water bottles?'_ Cynthia asked her partner as she shrugged and answered Hannah's question, "I'm not your average person Hannah, you know that I was given a chemical injection as a kid, I have extra power that I can turn into speed, not to mention that I have a super speed ability." she shrugged and looked a little amused at her open-mouthed expression, "This was nothing, I could've gone on at that pace for probably twenty miles." She looked up towards a hill where Leon was jogging over, dressed up in his field gear. "Hey, got a water bottle for Hannah?"

"Yeah," Leon confirmed and tossed the water bottle to the mentioned warrior, "don't worry about losing," he told Hannah, "Cyndy here can't lose."

"So she said… can I see your super speed ability?" Hannah asked, temporarily forgetting her rivalry with the new information. She twisted the lid off of the disposable water bottle and gulped down some of it.

"You may not be able to see it but sure." Cynthia shrugged, taking her watch from Leon and buckling it on around her wrist before pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I've got food in a few storage discs," Leon told his partner, knowing that the super speed drained her energy reserves and made her really hungry.

"I'll probably need it," Cynthia replied before she took off around the track, using her super speed, but going slow enough that Hannah and Leon could see her as a gray, black and blue blur, the colors from her training gear clothing and hair.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Cynthia and Leon are on their way," Holly reported to Haliah and Brendon quickly in greek, the usual language out on the field as she noticed Cynthia and Leon's field locators activate, meaning they were out on the field. "Cindy," she contacted her friend and accidently interrupted a conversation in latin between the mentioned warrior and Leon.

"I'm still not so sure about her Leon…" Cynthia had been saying in latin before she stopped abruptly and addressed Holly in greek, her accent quickly switching to the fluent Greek and away from her first language. "Yes, Holly?"

"The chemical went off, it was a knockout bomb so it didn't affect the team, however, it did alert the surrounding troops of their position so discreet cover fire will be necessary." Holly replied in perfect Greek, "so keep Hannah out of the way and provide cover for the team."

"Understood Holly-"

"Gah!" Hannah swore in french, "why does it have to be raining?"

"Hush… Hannah," Cynthia said, switching to what broken French she could speak due to her fluent first language Latin, "It… just... is."

"That reminds me," Holly spoke, still speaking in fluent Greek, "Bree, have you inputted the translation device in Braxton and Hannah's comlinks?" She asked after patching the tech genius into the communications.

"Yeah!" Bree replied in fluent Greek, switching from her usual English to the field language. "there was a software update for the comlinks that has translators for French to Greek and Greek to French, don't worry Cindy, Latin isn't in the system."

"Okay thanks, I'll turn it on for Hannah, talk to her in Greek Cynthia, see if she understands," Holly told the high ranked warrior, her voice still rich with a Greek accent.

"Hannah, can you understand me?" Cynthia asked in Greek, grateful that she didn't have to struggle through trying to understand her French and communicating with her in the language.

"Yes," Hannah replied in fluent French, pushing her wet light blonde hair out of her face, "how are you not bothered by this stuff?"

"We get used to it," Cynthia replied in Greek before she blinked and narrowed her eyes, catching sight of Brendon far in front of them next to a broken yard and a half broken down chain link fence. "Brendon is about six yards ahead of us." She abruptly switched to Latin without thinking about it, "Leon, you help them break into the stronghold, the door seems to made out of solid steel, let me know if you can't break it, I can always cobble together a chemical bomb to blow apart the locking system."

"Okay Cyndy," Leon replied in the same language, "Watch my back alright?"

"I will-"

"Stop speaking in that weird language!" Hannah exclaimed frustratedly in french, interrupting them, "I can't understand you!"

Cynthia blinked and switched back to Greek, "Sorry Hannah, did it without thinking."

"What language was that anyway? Jibberish?" Hannah snapped in French as Leon jogged into the broken yard, jumping over the fence in the process.

"No, that was Latin, my first language." Cynthia replied easily in Greek as she leaned against a dirtied marble wall, a common material for buildings in the city of Vandala, her birth city, "I don't think about it when I switch languages, sorry."

"Wait, English isn't your first language?" Hannah asked in surprise her French faltering slightly, her trainer seemed to just be packed with surprises, didn't she?

"Yeah, I barely started talking before I was kidnapped and they only spoke Latin where I grew up so that's what my first language was." Cynthia shrugged nonchalantly, the Greek words rolling easily off her tongue.

"Then how come you have this nature British accent?"

"I have no idea, Leon, Holly and I were playing a game back when I was twelve and I imitated a British accent and it hasn't left since it's just stuck there."

"But I've heard you used British slang and stuff before, are you sure your first language isn't English?"

"Quite sure, the British slang is because British English is easier than American English, I learned British English from my parents before I learned American English from Leon, so technically American English is my third language," Cynthia replied in even Greek.

"Huh." Hannah looked around them at the broken buildings and ruined paths, the city distracting her from te new information, "what city's this?" she asked in french, her voice curious.

"Vandala." Cynthia replied indifferently the Greek sounded slightly cold, "It was bombed and mostly destroyed around the time I was born."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was born here," Cynthia replied simply her Greek accent faltering slightly, her blue gaze wandering over the broken marble buildings.

Hannah blinked, she hadn't been expecting that response. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely in French, nobody deserved having their birth town destroyed.

Cynthia shrugged and brushed her sopping wet bangs behind her left ear.

A gleam of silver through the rain on her trainer's hand as she moved caught Hannah's attention and her curiosity peaked. "What's that?" She asked, her French laced with curiosity, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"What?" Cynthia asked and looked down at her left hand when Hannah gestured to the ring on her ring finger of that hand. "The ring? It's just a reminder of a promise." Cynthia responded, looking at the fine jewelry that adorned her left hand and remembering the promise associated with it. ' _I'm still holding you to your promise, Leon.'_ She told her partner mentally in English, ' _the one about being partners forever in and out of the group.'_

' _I know,'_ Leon replied warmly, switching to English as well. ' _I'm holding myself to it too. Did something remind you of it or something?'_

' _Hannah asked about my ring,'_ Cynthia replied as Hannah pulled her arm so she could examine the silver band herself. ' _That's all.'_

' _Well I'm holding myself to that promise too my Sunshine,'_ Leon replied, ' _and I full intend to keep it.'_

Hannah spoke just as the partnership finished their mental conversation, her voice rich with the accent of the current language she was speaking, the language of love, also known as French. "So it's a promise ring?"

"You could say that," Cynthia replied, highly amused at Hannah's narrowed eyes and scowl at the words.

"So you're promised to someone as in to be engaged?" Hannah asked, studying the silver ring closely, the ring was a thin silver band with a few sapphires the color of Cynthia's eyes tucked into the precious metal, the words, ' _Forever, I promise'_ were engraved along the front in familiar loopy cursive.

"Uh huh," Cynthia replied and patiently let her examine the ring, she had gotten used to people's surprise and shock at the sight of the silver ring that she rarely took off, just like how Leon always wore the leather bracelet she had made to him back when they were sixteen, which was when he had given her the ring. This current model, however, was made because of an incident that she and Leon called the Shatter Incident.

Easily one of the worst moments of her life. She shivered slightly, remembering the horrible and memorable coppery stench of a few gallons of blood and the disgusting slick feeling of it being splashed out on top of her and the feeling of it sliding down her body during an interrogation. As if utterly mutalating her right leg wasn't enough. If the chain she had worn the previous model of the ring on hadn't snapped before they had been interrogated they probably would've held her for ransom ontop of covering her in blood and ruining her right leg. The only reason she was out on the field now and even able to walk, was because she had spent months after the incident designing a new interior for her injured limb, having refused any sort of amputation when her leg was still healthy and infection free. Speaking up screwed up limbs, the constant chill she recieved from that particular limb due to the artificial structures inside it, was getting worse with the chilling rain battering at her body. She needed to get out of the rain for a little bit or she was going to catch her death of a cold due to the rain. "Holly, is there any shelter near here?" Her excuse for the question happened to be her now slightly shivering trainee. "Hannah's starting to shiver."

"Ten feet to your left there's an overhang of a ruined building. Leon's broken through the door and is on his way back, take care of any snipers trying to shoot the team and you two can return to base." Holly told her in a crisp Greek accent, she obviously wasn't worried that Cynthia only had her small black pistol in regards to long range weapons. The high ranked warrior was always sniper back up with the small pistol, after all, she could light the tip of a match _**(It's really possible)**_ from six-hundred feet away without using a scope in heavy fog.

"Alright, I'll get to work." Cynthia responded in fluent Greek, and ushered Hannah under the overhand before she spoke with Leon in English, ' _have you seen any snipers? Or is it raining too hard.'_

' _I know they're here, but no I haven't seen any of them.'_

' _Let me use your vision, I could use your vantage point to locate a few.'_

' _Deal, I'll control my actions and I'll glance up every few seconds.'_

' _Perfect.'_ Cynthia then blinked and she was using Leon's vision. Nearly right away, she noticed a black clothed guy taking aim at the team with a rifle. Blinking once more she returned to her own vision and leaped up, before she grabbed ahold of a slick marbled ledge and hauled herself up on the window ledge. She crept slowly along the ruined building, the thick wals perfect for her to balance on. Activating her multiwatch, the blueprints for her pistol and a magazine materialized in her left hand before a moment later she was holding the real weapon. Sliding the magazine into place, she clicked off the safety and took aim at the black clothed trooper before shooting the modified pistol which didn't make a sound as the gun fired. A moment later, the guy went down, not dead, but out cold. Her bullets were chemically engineered bullets that were made of a sturdy glass designed to shatter into fine dust on impact full of a chemical powder that reacted violently with the oxygen in the air that turned into a very potent knockout gas, the closer to the mouth and nose the better, usually she aimed for the upper lip, so it would explode right under the victoms nose and right above the mouth, ensuring a knockout.

Hannah, who was silently fuming and a little hurt by Cynthia's admission of having a true promise ring, couldn't resist asking her what she was doing out in the middle of the rain with a tiny pistol. "What're you doing?" She asked in perfect French.

"Putting some troopers off duty." Cynthia replied and shot down another one, "it's their nap time." The Slashing blades used real bullets that killed, Cynthia's? Not so much, they'd be out for a few hours to a week depending on how much they breathed in, but it never killed.

 _ **I hope you all like this! :D I finished writing this at two thirty in the morning! XD I just don't have internet till noon ish on weekends so yeah! :D Yes, I added in a scene, yes, I did have Jay laugh *gasp* in this chapter, yes Cynthia has an**_ _ **actual**_ _**promise ring, yes Bree used to be a sniper before she was paralyzed, yes Trystan is in this story now(he's one of my OCs, my personal pairing for Poppyfrost a.k.a Paige), and yes, Bree is a mild introvert! (someone who's happiest on their own)**_

 _ **I'm trying to show Bree and Jay's relationship a whole lot more because as displayed in the Briarfeather special chapter, their relationship is extremely complicated and it's not just a normal relationship as the previous version of this story displayed, they are very close, which is why there is tension between Bree and Hadara, Bree gets slightly nervous when Hadara's around all the time because she's the only other person able to make him show any non grumpy emotions and it makes the paralyzed girl a little insecure.**_

 _ **As for Cynthia's actual promise ring thing, the whole story is explained in the rewrite of the Shatter Incident (that should be uploaded soon after I finish the Hollyleaves one) all you guys need to know right now is that yes, it is an actual promise ring, Leon gave it to her when they were fifteen, at first it was he had made it for a promise that he would be her partner forever, after the Shatter incident he presented it to her again and presented another one that looked the same a few months after the incident that was an actual promise ring, since they were and still are,**_ _ **way**_ _**to young to be even really thinking about getting married and what not :D**_

 _ **On my Warriors Human Short Stories, I will be releasing a special regarding Bree and Jay's relationship in this story in a few days to a week, the reason it wouldn't be on this one would be because it won't be the final version and the final version should be on here, not the drafts XD :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_~Phoenix Song~_**

 _I'm glad you like them! I try my best to make them good! ^_^ Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I was having some issues with getting the inspiration I needed to finish it! XD_

 ** _~Echo in the Whispering Wind~_**

 _Really? I'm having a lot of fun with the rewrites themselves! ^-^ Well, now you have another chapter to read! -after a month of waiting XD_

 ** _~Sylver Hearte~_**

 _No way! It's not discontinued, this chapter was just really hard for me to finish ^-^' I should be more active with this story soon, it's a little hard for me to write this because how long the chapters usually are. (This one is four pages shorter than the usual length)_

* * *

 ** _I is ashamed! :( I haven't updated this in FOREVER and now I feel bad! (T-T) Updates should be a little more frequent -this chapter was suuper hard to write, and I've already started the next one so don't worry! This story isn't discontinued I promise!_**

* * *

 _Holly, You Have Got To Be Kidding Me_

"Holly no," Cynthia spoke sharply, "Hannah is not heading towards cover with Leon, absolutely not." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and stubbornly refusing to split up with her partner and leaving him and Hannah to themselves, she trusted her partner, but she couldn't tell what Hannah would do and that made her nervous.

"Cindy," Holly sighed over the comlinks, "you can't take your trainee into a building that probably has a bomb, Hannah has to go with Leon."

"I can bring her back to base and that'll be the end of that situation," Cynthia suggested, "maybe Haliah could come pick her up?"

"The base is over a hundred miles from your position Cindy," Holly pointed out the flaws in her friend's logic, "You won't be able to make it in time, think about the mayor's child, he could be being threatened right now, Cindy, I know you're wary, but we have to complete our mission."

Leon looked at his partner, amber eyes warm and understanding, ' _Don't worry about it Cyn, I won't let anything happen, she's just a friend.'_

' _I know you know that, but Hannah doesn't think of you that way, she'll try something the moment I have my back turned.'_ Cynthia said, facing the large building she was going to have to scale partway from the outside, break through one of the part way open windows, the one window without iron bars covering the windows, and attempt to disarm a bomb.

' _Then I'll ignore her,'_ Leon reassured his partner, ' _she doesn't bother me, you know that.'_

' _Still…'_

' _I'll be fine Cyn, I'll keep the link open so you can feel what I'm feeling okay?'_

"Fine." Cynthia sighed out loud and spoke to Leon and Hannah, "Hannah, go with Leon and find some cover while I attempt to disarm the bomb and find the child." Without talking to either of them, she jogged off into the tall building in front of her thinking, ' _This is not a good idea this is not a good idea at all!'_ Before she super speeded partway up the wall and crashed through the unblocked window, probably Ivory's doing.

:( :) :( :) :(

"Holly, the bomb is welded into the wall, it's a nitrogen activated chemical bomb," Cynthia spoke from where she was crouched on the second floor doing a quick examination of the bomb, "It's set to go off in ten minutes by a welded blasting cap that'll shatter the special glass like containment unit." The bomb was a two foot long six-inch wide capsule that was welded to one of the inner walls of the building, a small timer blinked as it counted down to the blasting cap going off.

"Can you disarm it? Or take some of the chemicals out?"

"If I try to open the container it'll blow up the moment the seal is broken," Cynthia replied and quickly took off the thin and small backpack she had strapped to her back. She then took out a small metal disc shaped object, pressed a button on it and the handle to her portable chemistry kit emerged from the disc, and put the disc on the floor before pulling on the handle so the rest of the kit emerged. "I may be able to dampen its shock wave and reduce the blast radius, but other than that I can't do much." Cynthia continued and she flipped up the locks on the kit and opened it before she took out a dark blue wrap like containment unit. Pushing the larger kit to the side, Cynthia put the smaller wrap down and unrolled it, revealing tiny acrylic bottles of the main solutions she usually used and a thick syringe like container with a metal tip, a birthday present from Bree she had received last year.

"Do what you can, I'll have Ivory warn Brendon's team to evacuate the area around the building," Holly spoke before Cynthia was left in silence.

"Okay," Cynthia said to herself briskly before pulling a pair of black gloves that she had made nearly chemical proof a while ago, "here goes a shot at making it backfire." And so she got to work, pulling out six of the small solutions that contained many chemicals on their own and the syringe before starting to carefully mix the needed solution, mumbling the chemical recipe under her breath as she did so.

:) :) :) :)

' _This is ridiculous,'_ Leon snorted as he waited for his partner to contact him over the comlink to announce when she was coming back, ' _Hannah's crazy if she still thinks than I ever had a crush on her, I met Cyndy way before her and by the time I met Hannah I was too busy trying to finish my training so I could retrieve Cyndy from my flat.'_ His gaze wandered over to the broken window that his partner herself had broken, ' _I met a lost, confused, and lonely girl who couldn't speak Ruxburg English that fateful day almost nine years ago, and that girl has grown into the beautiful, brave, and strong willed woman that I love.'_

' _Thanks, Leon,'_ Cynthia spoke to him mentally a moment later and he jumped, having not realized that his thoughts were able to be heard across their link. ' _Thank you for not giving up on me.'_

' _That option wasn't an option for me, even back then, you meant too much to me.'_ Leon replied warmly, his affection easily apparent through their link, ' _and look where I am now, I have a brave partner, a beautiful girl promised to me, and a link to my favorite person in the world.'_

' _You are such a sweet talker,'_ Cynthia chuckled and Leon cracked a bright grin.

' _You don't seem to mind my skill in that area too much,'_ Leon grinned, ' _and I'm not a sweet talker, I'm just speaking the truth.'_

' _So you say Leon,'_ Cynthia smiled, ' _but I agree, our lives aren't too bad are they?'_

' _Only when I have you at my side is it not too bad.'_

' _Ditto.'_

"Cyndy, status report," Leon spoke in a low voice into the comlink system out loud, startling Hannah who was crouched behind a van next to him.

"I have applied dampeners to the bomb and will be taking it up to the fifth floor in two minutes after I break through the plaster of course."

"So wait until you contact me with escape routes?"

"Yeah, how's Hannah? She not panicking over there?"

"Hey!" Hannah spoke indignantly, "I'm not wet behind the ears you know! I've been out on the field before! Plus," she looked a little shyly at Leon, "Leon's here with me."

"Uh huh, cause you've totally been in a power struggle between you and your enemy." Cynthia's tone oozed sarcasm.

Leon chuckled at both Hannah's indignant spluttering and the sense of smugness he was getting from Cynthia from across their link.

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia ran up a few flights of stairs in super speed, the delicate bomb held in her arms, hands dusted with plaster from when she dug the bomb out of the wall. Skidding to a halt, she carefully placed it down on the floor in a small corner and punched a hole big enough for the bomb to fit, she then carefully slid the bomb into the hole, her movements careful as she restarted the timer, ' _Two minutes to get out of here.'_ She thought and got to her feet before starting to run up the next few flights. "Oh, bloody!... Bugger off already!" She snapped after a bullet whizzed past her right ear.

"Cindy, what's going on?" Holly asked, her voice calm.

"I've got a tail, give me a minute." Cynthia replied before she contacted Leon through the comlink, "Leon, is there a boat near you?" she asked, ducking once again to avoid getting shot in the back of the head, "I'm escaping via the lake."

"Roger, I'll find one," Leon replied, "do we have knowledge about the mayor's eight-year-old son's position?"

"No," Holly replied briskly, "Brendon's team hasn't seen a thing… wait, Ivory's got something, proceed with your escape plan Cindy, I'll make a plan."

"Sounds good," Cynthia replied and spotted her escape from the building that was about to erupt in flames, an automatic closing door leading to the roof. With a baseball style slide that she would probably never be able to do again, she slid across the tile flooring, under a desk, and ducked low enough that her ponytail was brushing the floor, before she slid through the door and rolled, a transparent shield emerging from her multi watch.

 _Ka-boom!_

With a shock wave that would've knocked her off the building if she didn't have the shield, the bomb exploded, blowing out the windows, and doors of the building in the process.

The shield vanished as Cynthia stood up and brushed her bangs from her face, she could feel the rock starting to crumble beneath her feet and knew she had about a minute before it all would crumble. "The bomb detonated, the enemy may be a little crispy due to their idiocy, but the dampener chemicals worked and none of the bystanders were injured."

"Well done," Holly praised before giving her more instructions, "The child is on the lake in a boat, they intend to drop him under and let him drown, reach him before he drowns."

"Roger," Cynthia said and started running towards the edge of the building closest to the lake, "Leon, how's the boat coming?"

"It's on the lake right now," Leon replied, "I hooked up Bree's device so she's driving it, we're waiting near your position."

"Understood," Cynthia said as she jumped off of the crumbling building, fire licking at her heels, "I hate the water!" she commented as she fell through the air, her sensitive hearing picking up on the sudden sounds of bullets whizzing past her and disrupting the water's surface. In mid-air, she threw a small ball like device, before she turned and managed to get a few rounds off then a few moments later she plunged into the lake, shrouded in a thick fog as she disappeared beneath the surface.

:) :) :) :)

Leon leaned over the side of the boat as the boat started up and shot toward the fog, disappearing from the enemy's sight while putting his hand down far enough that his entire hand was in the water. A moment later he felt Cynthia grasp his hand and he yanked her out of the water and into the boat. Well, he would have if his foot hadn't slipped on a puddle and sent them both careening back into the boat and falling down.

Hannah jumped out of the way, narrowly missing being thrown out of the boat and into the lake.

Cynthia pushed herself up off of her partner and did something close to a dog shaking water from their fur to get most of the water off of her body. "Thanks," she gasped, her teeth chattering, "that was way colder than I thought it was!"

Leon laughed as he unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off, "here, take off your jacket and wear this one, it's warmer."

As Cynthia did as he asked -with Hannah watching in jealousy-, Holly contacted them again. "The boat is on the move in the middle of the lake, Cynthia, Leon, get ready for a dive, Hannah, stay on the boat, Bree will protect you while your trainer is busy."

"Oh come on!" Cynthia complained before she put Leon's jacket in his pack, "I was just in the water Holly."

"I know, but you two are the only ones able to swim."

"I can only swim because Cyndy showed me how too," Leon commented as he took off his pack and put it on the ground. " _I'm going to try and keep some of my clothing dry by taking off the extra layers, that okay with you?"_ He asked his partner.

" _You may freeze,"_ Cynthia replied, " _but it's a good idea, the less weight you're lugging around the easier it'll be to fetch the child."_ She knelt down and unlaced her sopping wet tennis shoes, " _I'm going to be an ice cube by the time this is over."_

" _Well Mrs. Icecube, I'll do my best to revive you later."_

" _You're a prat."_

" _Why thank you,"_ Leon flashed her a grin as he undid his laces and took off his small combat belt.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and stood up, " _that wasn't a compliment."_ She told him while unbuckling her multi watch and taking off her ring before pushing them deep into her pack.

Leon finished taking off his extra layers and gear and grinned before he pushed his partner off of the boat into the water.

"Leon-!" Cynthia didn't finish her sentence out loud as she disappearing under the water, but she did finish it through their mental conversation. " _Leon I can step off the boat myself you doofus!"_

Leon laughed and jumped in after her, leaving Hannah alone on the boat.

:) :) :)

"Leon and Cynthia are nearing the boat, Ivory, distract Atol so they can make their move. Brendon, Haliah, start backing the teams away for Lion's arrival." Holly spoke crisply to the pair of team leaders through her comlink before she swiped across her holographic screen to connect visually with Bree and Jay who were inside one of the Light In Darkness group's secret weapons, an AI supercar called L.I.O.N.

L.I.O.N was an invention of Bree's that topped all of her other technology combined. L.I.O.N stood for Light Indefinitely Obliterating the Darkness, a.k.a Lion, the king of technology. The super car that the ability to shift and change vehicle forms between any car or motorcycle model he had ever seen or scanned in, not to mention it coul convert into a submarine or a small plane. But that wasn't the reason it was the king, L.I.O.N was the king because of all of the stuff crammed into his small and sleek silver sports car style body, and his fully interactive and nearly human AI that Bree had been developing since she hacked into her father's computer when she was six. L.I.O.N had a firing system like a machine gun that could lower from the car's chasey and fire many rounds of Cynthia's chemical bullets, knock out bullets specifically. He was also bullet, water, eletricity, chemical, and element proof, meaning that they could put him on the moon and he'd be perfectly fine with an interior gravity regulator and many other features. Over all, L.I.O.N was Bree's pride and joy, the engineer's AI baby who had been learning with her for over ten years.

"Are you sure that thing's done testing Bree?" Holly asked the engineer with apprehension in her voice, "and that it's safe?"

Bree replied barely a second later after she activated the visual screen projected from the dashboard by L.I.O.N. "Lion's safer than the base Holly!" She chirped happily from her position where the driver's seat usually was, "he's so safe that even Jay can drive!"

"I can drive anyway," Jay grunted curtly and rolled his eyes from his position in the passenger seat.

"I know," Bree reassured him, "but I'm proving a point! Lion, tell Holly how safe you are!"

An unfamiliar slightly southern accented male voice spoke, his voice slightly confident and reassuring. "I am extremely safe Holly," the AI spoke, his emotion synthesizer helping with what he was feeling and how his voice sounded human. "It is extremely hard to break me, after all, Cynthia and my mother made my chemical shell which is just as strong as the rest of me."

It was a little strange how the AI referred to Bree as his mother, but Holly shook it off, it wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen or heard. "Alright, but be careful alright? I'm still not sure about this."

"Of course we will Holly!" Bree chirped as L.I.O.N drifted flawlessly around a corner toward the lake where Cynthia and Leon were currently swimming in.

"Alright," Holly sighed, "Holly out."

:) :) :)

Ivory's blonde hair contrasted brightly against her black clothing and pistol holster where her lethal pistol lay snug in it's container. Ivory heard Holly's command and nodded slightly before she subtly nudged Atol, the dark haired man looked at her out of the corner of his eye and Ivory gave a discreet nod towards Leon and Cynthia's boat far on the other side of the lake.

Atol gave a subtle nod at her silent communication and turned to one of the men tying the child to the boat. "Are you idiots?!" He snapped at them and shoved the men away from the boat, "how long does it take to tie a kid to a boat?!" He knelt in front of the mayor's child, his scar glinting brightly against his tanned skin. "I'm sorry," he mock apologized to the child, "these two clearly have no brains." He stood back up and directed his attention toward Ivory who was casually leaning up against the inside boat walls, "Ivory, you tie up the kid, and do it properly."

Ivory nodded and coldly strode over to the boy before she looped the ropes around his wrists and loosely tied him to the speed boat's currently off motor system. "Don't move," she muttered in a low voice that only the shaking ginger haired boy could hear. "A blonde man and a black haired woman will save you, trust me."

The child looked up at her with fear in his bright green eyes that were partially covered by his mop of ginger hair, but over the fear lay a timid attempt of trusting the blonde who he didn't know was a double agent.

"You there!" Atol barked at another member of the Slashing Blades that were on the boat with him, "get the other boat over here! I expect that other boat fired up and ready to take Ivory and I away from the fight, understand?!"

"But sir-" the man tried to refuse.

"No buts about it!" Atol snapped and promptly dumped the man into the water where Cynthia and Leon were hidden beneath the boat and could take him out. "You there!" He pointed to the man nervously standing near the speed boat's rudder, "start that other boat!"

The other man fell over himself in his rush over to the other boat before he fumbled with the keys and tried to start the boat, terror in his milky eyes at the refusal of the machine's cooperation.

A vein throbbed at Atol's tan neck and the second in command stalked over to the other boat, his movements making the boat rock, or so they all thought.

Underneath the water, Cynthia and Leon were straining to flip the boat, Leon had his feet firmly planted in the soft soil at the bottom of the lake while Cynthia was on hi shoulders and was straining her arms as an attempt to flip the boat.

Just before Atol reached the other boat, the command speed boat flipped over, sending everyone into the water, including the child. Ivory spotted Cynthia and Leon -the former currently untying the kid while the latter was doing some damage to the goons' faces- and kicked up toward the surface, her job wasn't to fight unless it was in a severe skirmish, her job was to deliver a target to the correct point with Atol, after that, she wasn't at all involved, thank goodness. Ivory broke the surface with a small gasp and hauled herself into the second speed boat before she shoved the other lakey out of the boat, started the boat with an identical set of keys, and waited for Atol before shooting off, the spray from the boat's speed curving around the windshield and protecting her from getting even wetter. _Well done,_ she thought silently as she glanced back at the fight going on on the top of the capsized speed boat, _that was unexpected, but it worked perfectly._

Meanwhile, Cynthia and Leon had nearly finished taking out the five goons from the boat. Cynthia ducked under one goon's punch and sucker punched him in the gut which made him stumble, right into Leon. Who then promptly knocked him out with a well-placed blow, the mayor's child held protectively in one arm. " _Behind you Leon, six o'clock!"_ Cynthia quickly told him over their mental link, " _he has a knife!"_

Leon ducked as Cynthia threw a stunning blade, the conductive silver weapon acting as a tasor for the water soaked man. With a scream of pain and surprise, the man fell back into the water, shocking all of his buddies in the process. After hardly a few seconds the left all of the goons unconscious, Cynthia remotely turned off the shock with her multi watch and a wave of her left hand, and shrugged at the child's wide eyed look, "water's very conductive."

The kid smiled for the first time since he had been captured, "that was so cool!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air with bright excited green eyes.

Leon and Cynthia smirk a slight grin and give each other a smug fist bump, their eyes gleaming brightly with adreniline filled excitement.

:) :) :)

"You're so cool!" The kid rambled to Cynthia as she and Leon reunited with Hannah on their speedboat that was idling in the water where they had left it. "You went like fwoosh! And he," he pointed to Leon,"ducked and the other guy was totally like aah!" The kid gestured wildly with a grin at Cynthia, obviously, somebody had a new fan crush on the female black haired warrior.

Cynthia shrugged and put the kid down, "I guess it was pretty cool," she cracked a grin and crouched down to take something from her shoes, "here," she offered the sheathed stun blade to the kid, "you can hold it-"

"Cynthia you can't give that to a kid!" Hannah gaped at her, pale blue eyes widening with surprise, "that's a knife!"

"Knife shife," Cynthia rolled her eyes, "he can't unsheath it, Hannah, it's not dangerous." She gives the kid a stern look, "be careful with it alright? You be careful and you can hold onto it."

The kid nodded eagerly and stared at the precious blade sheathed in thick sturdy black leather, his expression completely awed.

"Cynthia, Leon, Hannah," Holly spoke over the comlink communications signal. "Bring the boy to the far shore, Bree, Jay, and Lion are nearing that position right now."

"Roger Holly," Cynthia replied swiftly, a smile still on her face from the boy's obvious awe of her blade.

"Understood." Leon replied before he cracked a grin and nudged Cynthia with his elbow, a cheeky smirk on his face, "someone's got a crush on my partner, eh?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove, as she pretended not to notice Hannah's glare. "Well, I like him better than you already." She teased back and cracked up at Leon's horrified expression.

The kid looked at Leon curiously, "are you her boyfriend?" he asked curiously, his green eyes bright with curiosity.

Cynthia hesitated, wondering how she should reply, then she inwardly smirked, Hannah was going to be so mad. "You could say that," She shrugged and brushed her lips against Leon's cheek before she approached the rudder to the boat.

Hannah reacted particularly quickly as Cynthia was moving and shoved Cynthia overboard, causing a large splash.

"Ow!" Cynthia complained as she surfaced and glared at Hannah, "what the heck Hannah?! You heard Holly!" Leon burst out laughing at both her indignance, Hannah's action, and Cynthia's reaction.

Hannah looked innocently at the other blue eyed teen, "what? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Leon was laughing so hard that he was bent double, tears of laughter gathering in his amber eyes as he howled with laughter.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes and shifted her deadly glare at him while treading water to keep her shoulders above the water, clearly, she was not amused. She then grabbed onto the ledge of the boat and hauled herself back into the boat before she stalked past Leon, muttering something under her breath that promptly shut him up and whine.

"Cyn!" Leon whined and pleaded with his partner, "I wasn't laughing at you, please don't do that!"

"You were indeed laughing at me Leon, these are the consequences, deal with it." Cynthia shot back and rung out her black ponytail.

However, none of them were expecting what happened next. The child Cynthia and Leon saved shoved Hannah off balance and sent her into the cold water. "Don't push her!" The child retorted indignantly.

It was Cynthia's turn to be smirking as Hannah gave a shriek of, "it's cold!" and the black haired warrior smiled at the kid, "thanks, kid."

The mayor's son blushed and shuffled his feet embarrassedly while Cynthia leaned over and pulled Hannah back into the boat before she started back toward the shore, a smirk like smile on her face as Hannah shivered and glared heatedly at the other girl.

"Lion's in position!" Bree's happy chirp came over to the comms a few minutes later, "we're stationed two minutes from the docking point, hidden in the cattails!"

"There are about twenty men patrolling around so let us know when you three are there, we'll cover for you."

"How can a car cover for us?" Hannah asked indignantly, indignant at the idea of a car covering them.

"Lion? Will you do the honors?" Bree asked with a cheerful chirp, completely unfazed by Hannah's mean comment.

"I'm not a normal car," L.I.O.N's voice came over the comms, "I am Light Indefinitely Obliterating the Nefarious or Lion for short. I am the world's more advanced AI with endless energy and morph technology, along with being armed with many of Cynthia's knockout bullets. I have enough to knock out sixty men at once."

"See! He's our Calvary!" Bree chirped happily while Cynthia smirked at Hannah's stunned expression.

"I wish you could see her expression Bree, she's got the best slack jawed expression I've ever seen." Cynthia snorted with a smirk gracing her features as she shut off the engine so they wouldn't crash into the docking area.

Hannah scowled and ignored Cynthia, "We're almost at the shore."

"Understood," Holly's voice filtered in once again, "proceed with the current plan, Bree give me an eta to the mayor's office."

"Roughly twenty minutes if we're in stealth mode!"

"Noted." Holly then left the com lines, probably to deal with another mission.

The boat then gently bumped into the dock and the three warriors crouched, hiding from view as the sound of footsteps on the docks alerted them of a patrol.

Just as Hannah was about to shoot up and defend herself as the patrol reached the boat; the sound of squealing tires was heard before L.I.O.N's voice was broadcasted through his speakers. "Hello, ever seen a sports car do this?" He asked curiously before the sound of an automatic machine gun entered the air, aided by the sound of smashing glass bullets.

Cynthia scooped up the mayor's son, held a cloth over his nose and ran toward Lion where the sports car was sitting still on the bank, small and identical machine guns poking underneath his front bumper, blue scanner oscillating cheerfully from side to side. "Let's move!" She exclaimed, making her way through the unconscious Slashing Blades Members all sprawled on the ground.

Leon followed after his partner, a bright grin on his face, "I love this car!"

"I'm flattered," L.I.O.N spoke cheerfully, "I do believe this was fun."

"Come on Hannah!" Bree urged the blonde, "I have an eta to keep on schedule!"

Hannah jerked out of her gaping shock and raced over to the car where Cynthia, Leon, and the mayor's kid was getting into the gleaming silver sports car. "What the heck just happened?!"

"Hannah," Jay grunted as L.I.O.N spun around and starting racing toward the city. "Meet Lion, Bree's strongest invention and our secret weapon."

"He's not as secret as before," Bree admitted, "but nobody will believe these guys when they say a silver car shot them all down!"

"True to that," Cynthia laughed from where she was sitting in the cream colored leather back seat with the mayor's son sitting in her lap.

"Can I talk to the car?" The boy asked curiously, his green eyes highly curious as he gazed at the high tech dash board of L.I.O.N's interior.

"Of course!" Bree smiled at the boy, she was perched in her wheelchair in the driver's seat. "Lion loves talking to people!"

"Hello James," L.I.O.N greeted the young child, "I'd love to talk to you, what do you want to talk about?"

The mayor's son who was apparently named James blinked in surprise before he smiled, "is it fun being a car?"

"I think it's the best thing in the world," L.I.O.N responded cheerfully, "I can also change into different cars, what's your favorite car?"

James' eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a few moments, then he grinned, "Pick up trucks!"

"Good choice, permission to change into the Honda ridgeline, Bree?"

"Sure! What's your favorite color, James?"

"Dark Green!"

"You hear that Lion?" Bree asked her AI as the car started the shift, the seats growing closer together and raising upward due to the pickup's bigger wheels.

"Yes, dark green Honda Ridgeline with black interior coming right up," L.I.O.N said, his voice sounded excited. The interior of the windshield glowed a faint orange before the schematics of the designated vehicle with a black and a dark green swatch at one edge.

For a few more moments, the car continued to change, the cabin changing to the pick up truck's cabin as the outside morphed into the chosen vehicle. Then with a soft ping, L.I.O.N was a dark green Honda Ridgeline. The windshield then showed what L.I.O.N looked like from the outside. "Do you like it James?"

"That was awesome!" James grinned as he stared at the video viewing of the car, "so cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it, I have a model if you'd like it."

"Yes please!" Jame then squealed when he got a hold of the perfect model of L.I.O.N in a dark green Honda Ridgeline form.

"Cynthia, can you use a sniper rifle on the top of a pickup?" Jay asked grouchily despite the small smile on his face at L.I.O.N's excitement at being able to please the child.

"Yeah, I'd have to have an extension on the roof so I can lay on my stomach, but besides that, I can easily do it." Cynthia responded, "why? Do you have my sniper rifle?"

"Yep!" Bree smiled, "we've got it behind the back seats!"

:) :) :)

"Your people did well," Atol commented as he and Ivory switched from a boat to a small armored jeep. "They are skilled."

Ivory continued gazing out one of the windows, her expression still as cold and impassive as usual. "Yes. They've been training for a long time."

"It's strange seeing Cynthia again after twelve years," Atol said as he glanced over at Ivory, "she's better than you now."

"Cynthia is better than me," Ivory admitted with no hesitance, she had no shame in admitting that the older teen was better than her. "She's been fighting all her life, I have no shame in admitting that the famed 'Cinder' is better than me."

Atol chuckled slightly as he continued to drive the jeep toward the main base, "wise words for a young feisty warrior like yourself," he chuckled and affectionately messed up her hair before a smirk crossed his face. "How about a spar when we get back?"

A smirk crossed Ivory's tanned face, "sure, I'm going to kick your butt Atol."

Atol's smirk widened, "in your dreams Blondie."

Ivory cracked an amused grin, "in your nightmares Red-Eye."


	6. AuthorsNote and Sneak Peek(READ PLEASE!)

_**Normally I wouldn't do this but I'm really really getting frustrated with a reviewer. I appreciate constructive criticism, but I do NOT allow people to harp on my mistakes. I am busy and I don't have a beta reader so not everything is perfect and I'm sorry that my writing isn't perfect. I can speak Latin fluently and I must've confused words so Guest, I apologize for my screw up in Latin, I already plan on taking the extra languages out so please stop pointing out all my mistakes in the languages, I don't have time to go over the chapters a handful of times if the updates come out once a month. I'm in school, I'm working, I'm also in a relationship that requires my attention (and I enjoy) and yet I manage to squeeze time in for writing for you guys, please don't take that for granted and berate me for my mistakes; it grates on my nerves and in all honesty I shouldn't have to deal with it. I take time to write this a fanfiction instead of a pure story so you all can read it, please don't take it for granted.**_

 _ **Now please don't think I'm not happy writing it here, cause I love reading all the excited and enthusiastic reviews about how cool this story is and how its one of the best fanfictions some people have read (which is a shame cause mine's not that good XD) I don't like the people who don't have anything nice to say about a story. It really disheartens a writer and puts them in a bad mood for the rest of their day. We authors take what our viewers say to heart (even if they aren't true) and it's not fair for people to be berating us when we do a lot of work to come up with these things.**_

 _ **And for StarClan's sake, my story is not crude and suggestive! If you read too much into a situation that is not my problem. I make situations that can be playful, humorous, or a subtle jab at adult stuff, how you take it isn't my fault. I rated this T so I can do that, I don't go into depth with everything like that(for heavens sake we rarely see Cynthia and Leon doing anything beyond joking around and even then it's just the two of them innocently kissing) I never get close to the limit to where T ends and M begins, Cynthia swears very very rarely (a total of four times in the first version of the story) and I'm very careful what I put in. Please don't tell me I'm being to Mature for my rating. This is the description for T rating. '**_ ** _Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.' I don't know about you but my writing well fits there._**

 _ **After that mess of an Author's Note, you guys deserve a sneak peek into a later chapter, don't you? Well, here you go! :D**_

* * *

 ** _(This is the new and improved version of the cliffhanger at the end of the second part of the division games)_**

"Wait… Salim!" Finli jumped to his feet and started running out of the observation room, throwing the door open with a bang.

"Finli wait!" Holly threw off her headphones and sprinted after him while she activated her comlink, "Cynthia! There's a chemical bomb threat near the stone pillars! We need to stop it before it blows up where the leaders are standing!"

"I'm on it!" Cynthia said, sliding off of the medical bed she had been told to sit at and wait for the electricity from earlier to leave her body, "Leon, do you have your HoloWatch and the HoloShield?"

"Yes, I have it on me, what's going on?"

"There's a chemical bomb threatening the leaders and I don't have enough time to make something to stop it and so I'm going to have to fight the guy with the bomb."

"Alright, I'll meet you out at the mouth of the arena," Leon replied before contacting Bree, "Bree, we need to move the leaders away from the pillars and any of the residents there, there is a threat that'll be fatal if we can't contain it in time."

"Roger! I'll secure the area," Bree replied, her voice dead serious and she switched over to her communications for her AI car L.I.O.N, "Lion, where are you?"

"Outside of the base Bree," L.I.O.N replied, his southern accented voice calm at the moment, "where do you need me?"

"I need you to watch the exits, nobody can leave, if someone leaves then knock them out, we're under a threat and the bomber may try to run or they may have some helpers."

"Understood Bree," L.I.O.N replied, his blue scanner on the front of it blinked to life and swished from side to side of the scanner as it started scanning for any other humans trying to escape the base. "My scanners are peeled, be careful."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Bree sighed before she subtly jabbed Jay in the elbow and leaned closer to him, speaking in his ear, "start backing up the medics and leaders, but do it slowly, Lion's got his scanners peeled outside and Cindy's on her way to take care of the threat."

"Okay," Jay grunted and spoke lowly to his aunt, keeping his voice down.

O-0

"Finli what are you doing?!" Holly asked as they ran, racing down the hallways and towards the arena, "we're supposed to be warning the leaders!"

"Salim's in a perilous situation!" Finli replied as he ran faster, "He's going to be shot!"

"What?!"

O-0

Cynthia skidded around a hallway and nearly ran into Leon, she didn't stop running and Leon quickly caught up with her, clumsily unbuckling the watch around his wrist to hand to his partner before buckling it around her wrist as they continued running, this was serious, if Cynthia couldn't stop the bomb they were all doomed. "Do you have your spare?" Cynthia asked slightly out of breath as they ran through the maze of hallways.

"Yes," Leon replied, pulling out another holo-watch and buckling it around his wrist, "what do you want me to do?"

"Protect the leaders," Cynthia replied, engaging the HoloWatch and her own multi watch so silver knuckles formed over her knuckles and a solid transparent shield emerged from the watch her partner gave her, "when I engage the threat you have to protect the leaders and not worry about me."

"Okay," Leon replied knowing they didn't have time to be worried about their blocked link, usually he would say something along the lines of he always worried about her, but not while an entire division was at stake. "My focus is on the leaders."

"Thank you, Leon," Cynthia caught his wrist and pressed a short kiss to his cheek before the partnership burst out into the arena, starting the chaos.

O-0

Holly and Finli were a few seconds behind Leon and Cynthia, emerging from the same set of doors, the two strategists raced up into the stands where they both could see the glint of black metal of a gun hidden among the many people, "Move!" Finli shouted, shoving people out of the way as he raced towards his leader.

"Sorry!" Holly apologized the ones being pushed, "Sorry!"

O-0

Bree pushed the leaders backward as Cynthia engaged the bomb threat, sliding on the ground on top of the shield, knocking them off balance. "We gotta move! Leave the arena!"

"Bree, there are a small group of black-clothed people emerging from the base," L.I.O.N interrupted, confusing the genius in the process.

"Run! It's Sam!" Cynthia yelled over the comlinks as she jumped on top of the falling chemical bomb, the shield her only protection against the violent reaction.

"What?! Duck!" Leon shouted as he skidded on the ground in front of the crouching leaders, his shield emerging from his watch to protect the leaders.

"Salim! Move!" Holly yelled over the comlinks as Finli tackled the man about to shoot his leader. Just as the gun went off, the arena was lit up with a huge blue fire ball and a bright flash of blue light.

"Cynthia!" Leon's howl echoed as the entire arena went silent at the sound of the gun shot.


	7. Chapter 5

_**~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan~**_

 _The next chapter is finally finished! After how many months?! XD My issue is that as I'm writing this I'm also rewriting this into the version I'm gonna publish at some point, so it take really long :P_

 _I'm actually writing a different version of this story that will be published (hopefully) at some point, the characters are a tad different, I don't have to be put under any rules, and I can be more descriptive fighting wise, which is what I'm doing :P_

 ** _~iDragonSpyro~_**

 _Oh no! Don't fall out of your seat! :D_

 ** _~Sylverhearte~_**

 _Thanks! I'm still working on it, it hasn't died yet! :D_

 ** _~Ravenfrost of RiverClan~_**

 _I actually have a really hard time writing OC characters that aren't mine XD and this story already takes forever to write XD and I actually can't accept your OC, because if I do then I'll have inconsistencies and it'll make it harder to write the book that spins off from this, sorry :(_

 _ha ha ha, it'll be even more intense later since that's gonna be the end of the book :P_

 ** _~Jayfeathers Friend~_**

 _Mwahahaha! Actually, Cynthia wasn't shot, she kinda dived onto a bomb :P_

 _ **~Latin (Guest)~**_

It's okay, I wasn't really too bothered by your comment about the mess up in Latin, I was more annoyed by the other reviewer's comment about how quote on quote "suggestive and vulgar" my story is -_- I'm glad you like it though! It's exciting to write even though it takes what feels like a million years :P

* * *

 _ **I have finally settled on a timeline! I now know where I'm ending the story (I will probably make a sequel) and we're coming up to it! The ending of this book is going to be the second part of the division games at the point where *spoiler alert* where Salem is shot and Cynthia is captured under the guise of the explosion *close spoiler* because it's the best spot to end the book and it means I don't have to come up with even more chapters for the spin off thingy ma bob**_

* * *

 _Clang!_

The metal of Ivory's black steel blade screeched in protest as it clashed repeatedly against Atol and Braxton's similar blades. Occasionally sparks emerged from the blades' contacts, giving the incredibly fast and dangerous dance of a spar, an even more dangerous appearance. Blood gleamed on the blades, whether it was from their enemies or the spar itself was unknown by anyone but the owners of the deadly blades. Cheering echoed through one of the Slashing Blades' training room as the deadly spar went on. Today Ivory, Atol, and Braxton were fighting each other, the first to imitate a kill wins. The trio was surrounded by many lower ranked agents of the Slashing Blades- who were all standing a safe distance of course- who were cheering and studying some of their best fighters and higher ranked combatants. Well, Ivory and Atol were, Braxton was just a very skilled fighter who had grown up with the two of them for the most part.

Ivory fell back into her defensive stance, her leaf green eyes emotionally deadened and flashing with a dangerous glint that sent most people running. "Destroyed any good cities lately?" She drawled to Atol, a confident and slightly cocky smirk on her face. This was her persona in the Slashing Blades, a calm, mysterious, yet arrogant, and deadly fourth in command -for now- of the group itself with fighting skills only beaten by cage fighters and possibly Trakton, the famed leader of the Slashing Blades, and Ivory's surrogate grandfather.

Atol rolled his eyes as he continued to prowl in circles around her and Braxton who was watching his every move. "Why take down cities when I can simply go crush some of the imbeciles in that ridiculous defense group?"

"Besides the fact that they're super pathetic and boring?" Braxton added in, his voice dripping with an impassiveness only touched by a love to for the kill. All of that was feigned too, both he and Ivory hated killing in cold blood, they just pretended to like it. "Cities are bigger, and it shows more power when we destroy cities instead of pathetic agents of that dumb group."

Ivory seemed to weigh her options before she shrugged, "I agree with Braxton on this one," she smirked, "it's much more impressive if we destroy the cities around us." She relaxed from her fighting stance, a sign that the spar between them was over in her opinion. Atol and Braxton both relaxed as well. Ivory glanced at her watch, it was time for her and Braxton to leave. "Atol, I believe you have other responsibilities, as do Braxton and I." She drawled coolly, "otherwise we're never going to get anywhere in our struggle for power due to the idiots in the Light and Darkness group."

Atol nodded and flicked his switchblade closed, "agreed." He raised his voice, "everyone return to what you were doing previously! The show is over!" He barked, his voice echoing slightly in the sparring room.

There was little moaning and groaning as those not involved in the spar scampered off to their previous activities, worried for their own safety if they didn't. After all, they were in a place that killed as a sport. Getting on Ivory, Braxton, or Atol's nerves weren't advised unless you had a literal death wish.

Once everyone else had dispersed and the room was beginning to fill with the sounds of other people fighting, the often cry of someone in pain, did Ivory Braxton and Atol turn to leave and speak as they wished.  
"Braxton and I have to go," Ivory told Atol as they left the now noisy sparring room, "my sister's probably being dramatic with her worry and I don't want Cynthia to deck her in the face again."

Braxton winced, "that wasn't particularly pleasant."  
Ivory nodded, "take my advice and don't piss Cynthia off, she's a raging tiger when angered."  
Atol barked a laugh, "she was a cage fighter, so of course, her anger is deadly."

"I know, I'm not stupid," Braxton retorted to both of them, "I'm well aware that she was a fighter, I'm just saying that seeing Diana running around screaming her head off while blood trickled down her face wasn't a pleasant sight."

Ivory snorted, "I totally agree with you, my sister's dramatics is utterly terrifying and horrifying."

Then their conversation stopped abruptly as they heard a semi-familiar voice yelling, fear evident in his tone.

"Get off me you stupid jerk! Get off!" Tyler was pinned to the floor near them, blood slicked the floor around him and the larger man pinning him to the dull gray tile. A knife was threatening to dig into the soft flesh of his throat.

With a movement so fast that if you blinked you would've missed it, Ivory drew her pistol, clicked off the safety, and pulled the trigger, which resulted in the instant kill of the man pinning Tyler down. "Tyler, get up." She said, her tone now flat and emotionless.

Tyler kicked the man off and scrambled to his feet, amber eyes round with fear and surprise at Ivory's appearance. "Yes ma'am," he stuttered, his voice trembling due to his fear.

"What was going on?" Ivory asked as she slowly holstered her deadly weapon, her expression flat and completely impassive.

"I ran barely brushed against him and he jumped on me," Tyler responded, "he went wacko!" Ivory's silence made Tyler quickly amended his statement, "ma'am."

Ivory inwardly made a face at the title. It was needed though, it showed her status in the group and the respect she 'demanded.' "Get to the sparring room," she told him briskly, "if you don't hurry I'll find something for you to do to make you miss your date with Diana." She tilted her head slightly, "I don't understand why she likes you so much anyway."

Tyler tensed up at the sound of his girlfriend's name, who was also Ivory's twin sister, and what Ivory would gladly do. "Yes, ma'am." He said quickly before he shot off at a dignified sprint.

Braxton's lips quirked into a slight grin, "you enjoy scaring him don't you?"  
Ivory gave an impassive shrug, "yes. I love scaring him, but sadly my sister would be heartbroken if I let him die."

Braxton nudged her slightly, "and?"

"And it's fun playing the overprotective sibling card." Ivory cracked a small smirk as well, even as they left the base, finally able to feel the warm sun on their faces after being in the dark, gloomy, and dull base of the dark blades.

:) :) :)

"You know, being lazy isn't productive," Holly teased Leon as she walked into their dorm room.

"Whatever, I don't have to be productive today," Leon casually brushed off her comment. He was sprawled on his bed with his Holowatch playing a movie he had been trying to get time to watch all week. He had an earbud in his right ear, he was dressed in blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt, white ankle socks, and a light gray hoodie, and his partner was snuggled into his right side, curled under her light blue blanket. The partnership had been missionless for the day and judging by what the pair was doing it was clear they were enjoying it. Even if Cynthia was asleep. Which in of itself was a rare occurrence unless it was late at night, which it wasn't.

Holly rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her brother on the top of the head using a small brochure style pamphlet she had in one hand. "Lazy butt," she stated before she set her Holowatch down on her bedside table and flopped backward on her bed with a yawn.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be lazy," Leon shot back, his tone slightly playful, "today has been my free day, and I fully intended to make good use of it."

Holly rolled her eyes but didn't bother to sit up and actually look at him. "So you're watching a movie while Cynthia's taking a nap at six in the evening?"

"Pretty much," Leon smirked and rolled over onto his side so he could see his sister, "why, what've you been doing?" Cynthia gave a noise of complaint at his movements that had woken her up.

"I've been working with Bree to prevent any more false alarms," Holly replied with a slightly smug tone, "and I've been organizing the division games."

Leon shot up at the mention of the group's triennial competition, his amber eyes widening in shock. "What?!"

Cynthia jolted awake at her partner's exclamation and she floundered, struggling in her blankets before she fell off the bed with a decently loud thump. "Wha's going on?!" She floundered from her position on the floor, the warriors' blue eyes half closed and highly drowsy. Something that only made an appearance on the days where she had been relaxing and letting her guard down almost completely.

Leon's amber eyes turned guilty and he leaned over the side of the bed to offer Cynthia his hand, "Holly was just talking about something related to the division games."

Cynthia rolled over so she was lying on her side on the floor with her eyes closed. "Whatever… I'm sleeping now…" Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep once more.

Leon got off the bed and scooped up his partner to deposit her on the bed once more, knowing that she would sleep better if she was with him. "So what is in the division games?" He asked, hoping she'll give him a small preview of what was going to happen.

"I'm not telling you," Holly replied as she covered her eyes with one arm, "sorry Leon, but you're gonna have to find out on your own."

"At least tell me if Jay will be able to compete." Leon pleaded as he put Cynthia down on the bed and tucked the blankets around her before he flopped down next to her.

"Yes, Jay will be competing this year." Holly told him, "now shush, I'm trying to sleep."

Leon rolled his eyes and put his wireless earbud back in, "okay, okay, sheesh." He grumbled, unpausing his movie as Cynthia snuggled closer to him in her current mostly asleep state, "bossy girls." He then yelped as Cynthia's arm shot out from under the blankets and she slapped him hard in the chest. "You're not bossy," he wheezed slightly, having just had the wind knocked out of him, "you're not bossy Cyn!"

Cynthia snuggled back into his side and fell still, falling asleep tucked against her partner's body.

Even as the door slid open to reveal a very grumpy and muddy looking Hannah. The blonde's face was streaked with mud, and her hair was dripping with muddy water, as were her clothes, which meant that muddy water was dripping onto the carpet. Holly would have a fit once she woke up, especially as Hannah took one look at Cynthia and Leon, looked annoyed, and trudged deeper into the room trailing more mud everywhere before she lurched forward to pass out on her bed, splattering her bedding with the cold material.

:) :) :)

"You need to sleep Bree," Jay announced his arrival into the large workshop/garage that was connected to his and Bree's dorm room. "Otherwise you're going to be grumpy when you give your announcement tomorrow morning."  
Bree lifted her head from where she was hunched over a work desk that had circuits, wires, tools, and metal scraps scattered all over its dark stained surface. Her neck gave an audible pop as she uncurled her body from the hunched position, and moments later her back followed suit as she sat upright and stretched her arms above her head in a long stretch. "I will at some point," she said, her tone a little hoarse from not speaking to anybody for over three hours while Jay was in the medical bay and she had been working on some technology.

Jay rolled his eyes, caught a swivel chair near Bree, brought it to her desk, and sat in it backward so he could lean against the comfortable backing of the chair. "I totally believe you." He snorted as he picked up a carved wooden piece from a small section of the desk that was clean and neat. "If I didn't interrupt you, you would stay awake all night and pass out at noon," he said with an affectionate roll of his eyes as he took off his visor and set it down before he rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other smoothed over the wooden piece, judging it.

Bree leaned back in her wheelchair, her body language was relaxed and comfortable instead of the tense and overly concentrated like she had been before Jay's arrival. "I don't doubt that," she smiled, her voice was more on the softer side than loud and energetic. Cheer remained oozing from her tone, but her volume was lower and more like a normal girl's would be. "I get pretty caught up in the stuff I'm working on."

Jay nodded as he brushed his fingertips over some small knives designed for intricate carving that were neatly organized on the part of the table that he was working on. "Either way, it's nearing eleven 'oclock, and we're both going to bed then."

Bree shrugged her shoulders, "That's okay with me," she then addressed her AI L.I.O.N, "Lion, what time is it currently?"  
"It's ten-thirty Bree," L.I.O.N responded, his voice bright and alert.  
Bree nodded slowly, her amber eyes were on Jay as he delicately did more detail work on the wooden piece that was in his hands. After a few moments of silence the brunette spoke again, this time addressing the other AI, "Blisse, what's everyone else in the flat up to?"  
"Everyone is sleeping Bree," The AI spoke softly, "you two are the only ones not asleep or relaxing in their beds."

Bree's amber eyes remained on her companion's movements but she tilted her head slightly as if confused, "that's odd."

"Indeed," L.I.O.N added, "my readings signal that even Ivory, Braxton, and Brittany are here in the flat."  
"And my readings show that they all are in their separate rooms completely asleep," Blissie added.

Bree's gaze strayed to the parts in front of her and she absentmindedly picked up some of the stuff on the table, assembling it into something as she mulled an idea over in her mind. "I guess they're all here so the announcement tomorrow," She said slowly, still thinking.

Jay nodded and kept carving the piece in his hand.

"Affirmative," L.I.O.N confirmed

"It's a highly plausible theory," Blissie told her maker softly, "after all, everyone will need to hear it."

Bree nodded slowly, her amber eyes spacing out slightly as she thought.  
For a little, while it was quiet, the only sounds were the sounds of L.I.O.N's softly humming motor, gentle tickling from Jay's arrangement of knives for different sized ones, and the sound of Bree absently soldering wires together for a circuit board.

Oddly enough Jay was the one to break the silence. "What're you thinking about doing?" Jay asked Bree after the prolonged silence, it was strange for the brunette to not fill in the silence when she had company.

"Lion, charging sequence activated, autopilot disengaged along with metamorphosis shifting and AI capabilities," Bree abruptly gave her AIs some commands, "Blissie, night owl mode activated, please see to the safety of the flat," she finished as she reached over and grabbed her Holowatch and strapped it around her wrist.

"Affirmative," L.I.O.N and Blissie both said and the blue bar oscillating on the front of L.I.O.N's body dimmed before winking out.

"What're you doing Bree?" Jay sighed as he put down the tiny sanding tool and the wooden piece.

"Just trust me," Bree gave him a secretive smile and put down the random motherboard she had absentmindedly created before she perched her VR sunglasses on the top of her head and swiped L.I.O.N's electrical jump drive style keys from the rack above the desk. "Come on, I'm in the mood for a drive in Lion."

Jay rolled his eyes, "why should I?" He asked even as he organized his stuff into the way it had been before he had worked on the wooden piece that had turned out to be an almost completed and special looking knight for a chess board.

Bree leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek, a cheeky smirk quirking the corners of her lips. "Because I say so," she said cheekily before she began to roll toward L.I.O.N, her movements swift but relaxed.

Jay rolled his eyes, put on his visor, and got up following his partner who seemed to be feeling in the mood for being more personal than the normal run of the mill subdivision flat partners. A little after he had kissed her to escape Willow's kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas, he and Bree had had a few toes beyond normal partnership boundaries for quite some time. "Alright then," he said as he slid into the passenger side and the driver's seat was replaced with a special platform that locked Bree's wheels into the floor and a ramp that led into the car itself, "where are we going Firefly?"

Bree smiled widely at him as she situated herself and plugged in the jumpdrive key before she put her hands on the steering wheel with her fingertips resting on the small 'pedals' on the back that allowed her to drive with her paralysis. "Somewhere out of the base, I have something you're gonna want to know before everyone else." She said with a smile and reached up to press the button that retracted the garage style door that had been built for L.I.O.N before she started up the car which purred softly as it turned on the roof collapsed into a convertible. "Ready?" She asked Jay with a smile.

Jay rolled his eyes behind his visor, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Bree affectionately rolled her eyes before she gently urged the car into motion.

:) :) :)

Bree slowed to a stop and cut the engine as she parked the car where they had a perfect view of the Waterfall Mountains, where the shimmering water that constantly traveled down the mountain glinted like wet glass. "So you know about the Division game being this year right?" Bree asked as she settled more comfortably in her chair and released the steering wheel, her amber gaze focused on Jay.

Jay nodded, "I heard about it last week. What about it?"

"Well…" Bree said slowly, her amber eyes excited but slightly nervous. "First, do you want the big news or the little one first?"

"Small."

"Well this year there are almost completely new events, and," Bree smiled at him, "the medics get to participate in their own tasks and events. So you get to participate this year!"

Jay blinked, "that's the small news?" He asked incredulously before he seemed to shake the shock off and his lips twitched into the ghost of a smile, "what's the big new?"

Bree's amber eyes shone brightly in the moonlight, "I convinced the leaders to allow the Tribe of Crashing Waterfall to compete this year!"

Jay gawked, his mouth dropping open. "What?"

Bree's smile widened and she shifted her position slightly, "yep! I persuaded the leaders to allow Crashing Waterfall agents to compete as well by pointing out that their skills differ from ours and that they should be allowed to participate being one of our closest allies."

"You are amazing," Jay said, his normal grumpiness absent from his tone. "Nobody's ever done that before."

Bree smiled, her smile a little pained, "I know you haven't seen Hadara in a while, and she and Finli are the two competitors for their group, so Finli will temporarily share flat room with Ben, and Hadara will stay in our flat room till the division games start in two weeks." She finished, gazing out at the mountains, her amber eyes giving nothing away to what she was feeling at the current moment.

To anyone else but Jay maybe, cause he could see her hesitation and reservation a mile away. He shifted his position as well so he was facing her and could see her face better. "Our flat room? How come she's staying in ours?"  
"Because she knows us and this way you guys can catch up!" Bree responded, her smile unwavering as she looked at him. "Plus it'll be easier for both of you, and ours is one of the only ones available." She said, her voice dropping in volume a decent amount.

"Easier for Hadara and I how?" Jay asked, confusion lacing his tone.

Bree looked away from him and rested one hand on the steering wheel while she turned her gaze toward the shimmering lake in the distance. "To talk, or do whatever you two want to do." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders and her infinite good mood seemed to wilt and wither at the topic at hand.

"You don't sound thrilled," Jay pointed out quietly.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked, still avoiding looking at him,

Jay studied her for a moment before he reached over and took her chin, gently pulling her head toward him so he could see her expression. "Firefly," he said, his tone calm with a hint of concern, "tell me what's wrong."

Bree's amber eyes softened slightly at the nickname and she looked at him for a few moments before she responded, "I'm not excited to share a dorm room with a girl who has a crush on you." She replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

Jay gave a small snort of laughter and his lips quirked into a tiny smile, "you're nervous about Hadara becoming my girlfriend?"

Bree frowned and gave him a soft shove and turned away from him, "good grief, your ego doesn't need any inflating." She snapped, obviously stung at his response.

"Bree," Jay quickly said as she started up L.I.O.N, "I didn't mean it like that," he turned the car off and took the key.

"Right…" Bree huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her face turned stubbornly away from him.

"Look," Jay said and shifted closer to her as an attempt to get her to look at him, "there's no reason to be nervous about Hadara sharing our flat room with us-"

Bree gawked at him, "are you serious?!"

"Let me finish," Jay snapped before he softens his tone at her flinch, "sorry," he apologized for his earlier tone and finished his sentence. "There's no reason to be nervous about Hadara sharing our flat room with us because she's just a friend and fellow medic, like Willow."

Bree seemed to mull it over, her amber eyes conflicted as she thought about it.

Jay let her for a few moments, his visor covered eyes watching the usually hyper inventor.

"Okay," Bree said finally, "I understand," she smiled a little, still conflicted but able to push past her doubts.

"Good," Jay smiled a little at her and he took off his visor and continued speaking. "Besides," he said as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face, "I have a very beautiful inventor right here," he finished, his voice had gotten softer throughout the sentence.

Bree's amber eyes shone, glittering happily in the moonlight that spilled through L.I.O.N's untinted windows and roof skylight.

Jay's lips quirked into an actual smile and Bree could barely blink in surprise at the full smile before Jay leaned farther in and kissed her.

:)

The following morning Bree was still feeling like she was on a sugar high from the kiss. And everyone she, Jay, and Holly passed in the hallways on their way to the front entrance told her so.

"Who gave Bree sugar pills?" Someone whispered to another agent.

"More like who gave her the happy juice?" Another laughed.

"Hey Bree," Paige smiled as she passed them, "how much sugar did you get this morning?" she laughed playfully.

Bree just grinned a bright grin and continued pushing herself throughout the hallway, "none!"

Jay looked amused, he had had an amused expression on his face almost all morning. His baby blue eyes hidden behind his visor were highly amused and contained traces of a similar feeling. The first two times he had kissed her, which had around Christmas last year, Bree had been very dazed and giggly afterward, so he wasn't surprised that she was like this. Plus he hadn't kissed her since then, he had kissed her on the cheek, nose, forehead, and even once blew a raspberry against her neck since then, but never actually kissed her.

Holly had a slightly confused and slightly amused look on her face, she had no idea why the inventor was so hyper at six in the morning today when usually she was more grumpy than a bear at this time in the morning. "What did you do to her?" She whispered to her twin brother as Bree continued to chatter with everyone else, her amber eyes gleamed with excitement and a bright happiness. "She's way too happy."

Jay shrugged, "I haven't done anything today, she just woke up that hyper."

Holly gave him a funny look, "then what happened to make her that…" she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Exuberant?" Jay supplied gruffly as they left the hallway and stepped outside where a vehicle was waiting for them, "I may have kissed once her last night," he shrugged, "but besides that, I haven't done a thing."

Holly blinked in surprise at her brother's blunt comment before she affectionately rolled her eyes, "You better keep your hands to yourself Jay," she said teasingly as she slid into the vehicle's backseat while Bree and Jay both got into the front seats, Jay driver side, Bree passenger.

"That sounds bad." Jay deadpanned even as he started up the vehicle and began driving toward where the competitors from the Rushing water group would be meeting them. "I'm not a pervert Holly."

That caused Bree to burst out laughing and even Holly to chuckle.

:) :) :)

Holly and Bree's long hair billowed slightly in the rather swift breeze as they waited patiently for the competitors to arrive. It wasn't surprising that they hadn't arrived yet, the commute to Thunder Division base from Crashing Waterfall's base was ridiculously long. But still, it was kinda annoying to the three agents. "They should be here any minute," Holly said, squinting out into the distance as if that would help her see them arrive.

"They are in Lion," Bree pointed out, "and Cynthia and Leon left over twelve hours ago, so they should be back at any moment."

"Figures that Leon would be late," Jay mumbled as he leaned back against the car that they had arrived in.

"I am not always late!" Leon snapped over the coms, "now shut up and let me drive!"

"Sorry guys," Cynthia apologized, sounding sleep ridden and exhausted, "he's been driving for the past five hours so he's pretty grumpy."

"Do you have Finli and Hadara?" Holly asked briskly, excitement buried deep in her brisk tone.

"Yeah," Cynthia yawned, "Hadara's got a bad case of 'jet lag,' but Finli's perfectly normal."

"Hotwire them through the coms please." Holly directed and a moment later with a click, Holly, Jay, and Bree, could hear all four of the agents. Music was playing softly throughout the car's cabin, but other than that it was pretty quiet. "Head Commander of the Rushing Water Group Finli Forrestor, Head Medic Hadara Mason, report please."

"Good morning Subdivision leader Holly Bramble," Finli stated in a formal manner, matching her formal greeting. "We are approximately five minutes from your current position. The commute was long and uneventful, my medic may require something to settle her stomach, the trek through the mountains were a little bumpy and she's not feeling particularly well at the current moment."

"Understood, I have a medic with me. Jay, do you have anything to settle someone's stomach?"

"Yes," Jay grunted, "I have a medication that'll settle her stomach."

"Perfect. My medic will provide medication to your nauseous medic Commander Forestor, we welcome you two to Thunder Division's grounds inside the Light In Darkness defense group." Holly finished up and Bree disconnected the coms as a black medium sized car slowed to a stop near them.

One of the back doors opened and Finli stepped out, blue-tinted sunglasses covering his bright green eyes. The commander was dressed in a white short sleeve button down shirt with black slacks and a shimmering blue tie, with a laptop bag slung over one shoulder and a normal watch on one wrist. "It's an honor to be here ma'am," he smiled, "your group is the reason that my group is still around."

Holly smiled as well and stuck out her hand for him to shake. They were keeping the greetings painfully formal, and it was bothering all seven of them, even Holly. Holly wanted to wrap her arms around Finli's neck and give him a big hug, after all, it had been a few years since she had been around him in person and not through virtual meetings. "It's our pleasure," she smiled politely, her lips were threatening to quirk into a broad smile even as she spoke. "I trust your ride went well?"

Finli nodded, "as well as can be ma'am."

Holly motioned for Finli to follow as she gave the signal to begin moving toward the car Jay had been driving. "On behalf of the five leaders of my defense group," she said as she pulled open the back door for Finli and Hadara, "I officially welcome you to Light In the Darkness Defense group and congratulate you for being chosen to participate in our Division games."

Finli smiled, nodded, and got into the vehicle, sliding into the middle seat and buckling in before Hadara climbed in after him. "Salem sends his regards."

The tense atmosphere evaporated as Hadara, Bree, and Jay got into the vehicle while Leon and Cynthia switched positions so that Cynthia was driving, and they all dropped the formalities as the two cars began to pull away from the edge of the road and into the proper lane. Shoulders relaxed, postures slackened, and the polite smiles turned warm and excited.

"Are you two excited about the division games?" Bree asked with a smile as Jay started gaining speed to match the far spaced cars that were also on the highway.

Finli nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course, Holly's told me about the ones in the past years and they sound highly intriguing."

"I'm excited," Hadara said softly, "it's going to be a lot of fun, that's for sure."

"It's more than fun," Holly chuckled, "it's terrific."

"And we can completely new events this year!" Bree inputted, "so it'll be different and even more exciting and amazing than the last ones!"

"Hopefully there won't be as much sabotage," Cynthia's voice crackled over the coms and speaker system in the car, "because Thunder gets targeted way too much during the events."

Holly nodded, "I agree with that, our division has a tendency to be targeted by the other divisions in regards to sabotage, which is extremely frustrating."

"What do you mean?" Hadara asked quietly in confusion as Bree handed her a small chewable tablet and water bottle.

"Six years ago half of the competitors were unavailable for the events or they were incapacitated halfway through." Leon sighed over the coms, "Ashton got poisoned, Hazel was locked in a closet for three days, Fin was shot in the knee during a match, Bridget was exposed to something she was allergic to and it knocked her out for two days, and Bree had a severe concussion that made her delirious and throwing up for a few days once a Shadow Division agent broke a big tree branch off a tree and whipped it at Bree's head like a baseball bat."

Bree cringed in memory, "that hurt soo bad!"

"Don't forget about Isa," Cynthia added, her voice going dark, "she betrayed us all and nearly wiped out the leaders in the process."

The four Light In Darkness agents shivered slightly as if remembering a bad memory.

"But the division games are always a lot of fun, inside the events and outside," Holly changed topics as Finli and Hadara exchanged half worried glances, "the base it's held at is beautiful, and there are many opportunities to go outside the base and into Yukiazo, which is the city that the Star Divisions' base is located in."

"They've done an amazing job at rebuilding it so far," Bree said excitedly and waved her arms for emphasis, "all of the lakes have been purified, the cities have all been mostly rebuilt, and the forests are beginning to look like forests once again!"

"It has been twenty years since Trakton bombed and destroyed those cities," Cynthia pointed out, "so they're bound to have nearly finished the rebuilding of the cities themselves."

"Still," Bree responded as the car pulled into the tunnel that led to Thunder Division's grounds, "rebuilding cities and countries takes a long time." Then she chuckled, "to think that the new Yukiazo and most of the other cities Trakton destroyed are practically my age!"  
"Except Vandala," Cynthia said, a bit of longing in her voice, "that city hasn't even been touched in regards to rebuilding it. It was so beautiful too."

"It'll be rebuilt one day," Holly reassured her friend gently, "maybe even by one of us."

"What was Vandala like?" Hadara asked curiously, her tone quiet as she sensed it was a somewhat touchy topic.

"Vandala was one of the prettiest cities in Middren," Holly explained as Bree brought up pictures using holo-watch, "the city has many manmade and natural waterways that spanned throughout it and the country surrounding it that made it always smell like it just rained, the roads were this gray and white speckled asphalt, the sidewalks were marble as well, the plant life was naturally this icy blue hue. The trees are made from this clear flexible material that looks just like glass, the leaves are a clear icy blue glass that sounded like faint music when they rustle together, and the buildings are made from white marble, and the windows are all naturally stained a similar icy blue hue to the plant life." Holly finished as Bree brought up a holographic 3D model of Vandala.

Finli and Hadara both stared at the diagram as it gently turned, allowing them to see what the magnificent city once looked like. "The strange thing is that Ruxburg is one of the only cities untouched by Trakton's group, and we believe it's because my grandpa's here," Holly said as the car pulled into the underground parking garage elevator that held all of the division's vehicles besides L.I.O.N.

"It would make sense," Finli said, weighing the options, "I wouldn't be surprised if Firen is the only person alive that Trakton is even semi afraid of even if he hates him with a passion."

"It would follow the pattern of 'blow up every city but Ruxburg,'" Jay said with a little sarcasm, "with that said," the car rolled to a stop, "we're here."

Finli and Hadara blinked before their eyes widened. They were underground, but it didn't look underground. They were parked in front of a large glass-roofed training area where there were groups of cadets either talking as they waited their turn, or sparing, practicing their aim with a gun, or sprinting around a track. Around the half-mile track was thick and luscious green grass artificially grown beneath the large and beautiful base.

"It's beautiful," Hadara breathed after she and Finli got out of the car, the nature-loving girl gazed around her in wonder, fascinated by the underground track, sparring area, and white marble parking garage. "Is the rest of the base this beautiful?"

Holly laughed, "this is only part of it," Cynthia jogged over and pulled open Holly's door while Leon pulled open Finli's, "welcome to Thunder base, home to the thunderstorms that protect the city."

Finli and Hadara simply looked around, their jaws hanging open slightly in shock and surprise.

Holly however quickly adopted a more brisk appearance, "Finli, you will be in the Alpha dorm temporarily sharing with team commander Brendon Michaels. Hadara, you will be stationed with my subdivision's head medic Jay Bramble and Tech Specialist Breanna Grayas."

Bree's amber eyes didn't change from excited, but Jay saw the twinkle that had been in her eyes since last night flicker and vanish. Clearly, the brunette wasn't excited to have the medic in her and Jay's dorm room.  
Jay discreetly rested his hand on the area between her shoulder blades, _don't worry Bree, it'll be okay. Hopefully._

 _ **Blegh, this chapter's long and it didn't even touch any of the stuff from the old chapter! So I'm gonna have to write the next chapter and hopefully, it'll actually follow the older chapter, since I'm behind now -_-**_


End file.
